Enter the night
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This is an AU Jolie story, What happens when Natalie's boyfriends brother comes into town and she is forced to see a reality that she doesn't want to believe. Yep its another vamp story, ENJOY and let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She stood on the large balcony that overlooked the large lighted lake. It was beautiful at this time of night, so surreal and in that moment everything seemed perfect, not only the scene before her but the life she had, it all seemed to finally work out for her in more ways then she could ever imagine.

The feel of strong arms coming around her waist made her inhale deep as she closed her eyes for a second and just reveled in the touch that was his. With his mouth just inches from her ear he whispered.."its so beautiful tonight, just like you" he placed a soft kiss below her ear and it did things to her body, i mean hell these last few months her body wasnt even her own when he was near, its like he possessed it, he possessed her..

His name was Michael McBain and as of six months ago he had come crashing into her life, literally and nothing had been the same since. Who would of known that a small fender bender on her way to work would lead into this? He was more than anyone could ask for, absolutely gorgeous with short brown hair, hypnotic blue eyes, not to mention he is compassionate, caring and a doctor to boot..

Their relationship moved fast, she felt so comfortable with him and that was saying something especially since she was never really one for relationships but with him it was different and in such a way that she had a hard time understanding it herself.

They had moved in quickly, yet again another thing she never saw herself doing and yet here she was and the thing that was even more surprising is that she had wanted it almost as much as she had wanted him..

She had finally gotten her fairy tale, the one she had wanted but never thought would be for her but it was and nothing would ever be the same.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

Laying in bed wrapped up next to him after what could only be described as yet another mind blowing sexual romp, she laid sated and smiling as he stroked her back softly with long fingers..

"its been a nice weekend" he said as he continued to run his fingers up and down the small of her back...

She picked her head up from his broad chest and smiled.."Nice? More like amazing" she said honestly as he grinned.."do you really have to head back to the hospital tonight" she said with a hint of sadness to her voice as he brushed some of her hair from her face..

"You know i would want nothing more than to just lay with you here" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead and then he sat up as she sighed and watched him get out of bed, seriously she could stare at his body forever as he began to get dressed.."Im gonna have some time off soon, maybe we could go somewhere, just the two of us" his words peaked her interest as she sat up now, taking the blanket with her as she covered her naked form..

"Really?" she said with a widening smile..

"really" he grinned as he finished getting his scrubs on.."we could go out to the cabin"

"keep going" she smiled even bigger as he walked over to her..

"You have no idea how enticing you look right now Natalie" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair..

"well you could show me again" she beamed..

"you know you may be the death of me" he shook his head and then leaned down and took her mouth in a very passionate kiss that left her wanting and needing but it was over too soon and he was stepping back.."You should get some sleep, i will call you during the day"

Natalie fell back onto the bed and let out a frustrated groan.."I would much rather you sleep with me"

"Oh i do believe we wouldnt be sleeping" he grinned as he pulled the blanket up and over her body as she looked at him.."Get some sleep, i will try and see if i can get out early tonight" he kissed her forehead once more and then he was leaving as she laid there, she couldnt help the gitty school girl smile on her face as she laid in bed but she quickly fell into a very comfortable sleep..

Michael made his way outside to his black Audi, man he loved that car, not only was it sleek and as sexy as a car comes but man could it go fast, he grinned as he unlocked the door but something caught his attention and for the first time in almost three years he felt an uneasiness come over him as he stood there aware that he was no longer alone..

"Nice car" a deep male voice said behind him and he turned slowly, a look of shock on his face as he stared at the man in front of him, the same man he had been avoiding.."You never seemed the type for some flashing car" the guy continued as he walked closer to him..

"what the hell are you doing here John, how did you find me" he said a bit defensively cause this wasnt just any random guy, this was indeed his brother John and someone he honestly didnt want to see..

"Is that really any way to greet your brother" John said as he ran his hand on the sleek car and then stopped right in front of his brother..

"Listen" Michael began nervously as he looked over at the townhouse and then back at John, it wasnt lost on him as he cocked his head and looked at the townhouse too and then smiled..

"wow are you actually playing house with someone" John smirked as he shook his head..

"I have a life here ok" Michael said defensively..

John laughed.."Yeah apparently so" he looked back at the townhouse and then at his brother.."a girl?"

"John why dont you just leave" Michael snapped angrily..

"Oh this is priceless" John clapped his hands some as he walked over to his brother.."Your just trying to fit in here, really?" he said with amusement..

"what do you want John, i left to start over, to find some normalcy" Michael said with an exhausted sigh..

"Normalcy? By doing what? Living some pretend life" John said with a loud laugh..

"Could you keep your voice down" Michael said nervously as he looked at his brother and then his cell began to go off and he looked at it and then back at his brother.."what is it that you want John, i have to get to work" Michael looked at his phone again..

John rolled his eyes.."You know i never understood your fascination with them and now i know you have just gone crazy" he said sarcastically..

"Fine im crazy then, can you leave now" Michael said as he stood there and fidgeted..

"leave but i am just getting comfortable here" John grinned.."Lanview has quite the tone to it if I say so myself, it seems a bit mundane but im sure i can shake it up a bit" he grinned and then Michaels hands were on his collar as he yanked him close..

"You will not harm anyone here, do you understand, this is where i want to be" Michael said with gritted teeth as John smiled with amusement..

"You really are quite territorial arent you brother" John said as he shoved michael back and fixed the collar on his shirt..

"Listen i dont have time for this and you will leave or...or" Michael said angrily..

John put his hands up in defeat.."fine fine, have it your way, pardon me for wanting to catch up with my brother but if you dont have time for me"

"I dont, now leave or i swear John" Michael said seriously..

"You really need to lighten up brother" John said as he turned from him and began walking away as Michael stood by his car but then John stopped.."You know Father isnt going to be happy" John continued and then he began whisteling as he walked down the street and then quickly disappeared into the darkness as Michael stood there breathing heavy, his cell phone went off again and he looked at it..

"shit" he huffed as he opened his car door and got inside, he would deal with his brother later, i mean seriously what kind of trouble could he possibly get himself into? Michael shook his own head, he knew the answer to that but thankfully there were rules in play for that and even thought John was one reckless son of a bitch, he wouldnt go against those rules, he just wouldnt!

Natalie slept in her bed, her mind drifting off as she rolled on her side but a sound caught her attention and her eyes shot open and then she got the weirdest feeling as if she was being watched and so she quickly sat up in bed and at the foot of her bed she saw someone standing there, her heart raced as she turned for the lamp and turned it on but when she looked back all she saw was her empty room as she looked around..

She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her long red hair, lack of sleep was definitely starting to play with her mind, she quickly shut off the light and laid back down, her eyes closed as she drifted back off to sleep..

Her alarm clocked blared as she she groaned and hit it with her hand until the loud buzzing ceased and her eyes opened as she groaned, shit, time to get up already, it was nearly six am and so she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee..

Natalie had only been in Lanview for three years, she had been born and raised in Atlantic City, the daughter of one Roxy Balsam and sister to Rex Balsam. It wasnt the easiest of childhoods, her mother was what one would call a non-proactive mother, she had had a horrible alcohol problem for most of her childhood and not to mention her gambling addiction had nearly tore the family apart if it hadnt been for her aunt and uncle who had yet again came to their rescue, this time instead of paying off Roxys debt they offered her something more, a chance to start over and surprisingly enough Roxy had accepted.

They had all headed to lanview, it was the start they all needed. Natalie being twenty one at the time and work becoming harder and harder to find it was a welcoming chance for them all.

Her aunt and uncle had helped to buy Roxy a nearby motel, something to help her get onto her feet and also build the stability she needed, Rex had finally started his own PI business and well natalie had decided to go back to school, hell she didnt want to be a bartender the rest of her life, no.. what she had wanted more than anything was to get into forensics and so she did with the help of another Uncle, one who was now the Commissioner of the Lanview Police Department, and so natalie began the long journey to becoming one of lanviews forensic techs.

It had been a long and hard journey but with the help from her family she was soon coasting through school with a 4.0 Gpa, and that was nearly three years ago..

Natalie sipped her coffee as she read the local newspaper that her aunt and uncle owned, the Buchanan Tribune, a very well respected paper of Lanview, the sound of knocking got her attention as she looked up and the the sound of voices outside the door, ones she knew all too well and with a smile she headed to the door..

"it is a free country you know, i forgot i had to ask your permission" the male voice said as Natalie got to the door..

"seriously dont you have some old lady to swindle or someone else to rip of" the female voice said as natalie opened the door to see her best friend Gigi and her brother Rex standing there bickering like an old married couple, Gigi pushed past her and went into the townhouse.."God your so infuriating" Gigi huffed towards Rex.

It was amazing how the two of them werent even a couple yet they couldnt seem to stay away from one another, apparently the statement about a thin line between love and hate was very much at play here..

"Well good morning to you too" Natalie said as Rex came in and immediately went to her fridge and opened it.."No, by all means make yourself at home"

"Your brother seriously needs to get a life" Gigi huffed..

"Oh please i think that " Rex began..

"seriously you two it is like way too early for this" Natalie said as she grabbed her coffee cup..

"wheres mr dark and mysterious?" Gigi grinned some as Rex pulled out Orange juice from the fridge..

"at work" natalie smiled..

"You really need to get some more food in here, this is pathetic" Rex said as he began grabbing out lunch meat and making a sandwich for himself, natalie rolled her eyes at him..

"well next time i go to the store i will make sure and buy for you" she said sarcastically and then she looked back at Gigi.."what brings you around this early"

"Oh you know, same old, same old" Gigi began nervously..

"she stumbled across some information about your new boy toy" Rex said with a bunch of food in his mouth..

"he's not my boy toy Rex, he's...he's...well" natalie began with a shake of her head and then she looked at Gigi.."I thought you said you were going to back off, his past can stay in his past"

See this is what happens when you have a worried best friend who cant seem to help but find out why people dont like talking about their past, It didnt bother Natalie too much that Michael never mentioned his life before Port Charles or even mentioned his family, I mean natalie had been there done that, no one is perfect..

"well i wasnt snooping" Gigi began as rex looked at her and she glared at him.."I was just doing some research" she brought her attention back to natalie..

"she was snooping" Rex grinned as he sat at the table..

"seriously this is none of your business" Gigi huffed at Rex..

"Like hell its not, this is my sister were talking about here" Rex said defensively..

"Ok..everyone just calm down ok" natalie said as she looked at both of them and they shut up..She took a deep breath.."anywho i changed my mind ok, im sure his past is in the past for a reason" Natalie walked across the kitchen with her coffee cup in hand..

"see i told you, ignorance is bliss" Rex smirked..

"what? Ignorance?" Natalie said in shock as she looked at her brother who just shrugged his shoulders..

"Listen what i think your idiot brother is trying to say natalie" Gigi began as she rolled her eyes at Rex.."Is that were just worried thats all"

"and i told you already, there is nothing to worry about" Natalie sighed.."so he doesnt like to talk about his past, alot of people dont"

"yeah like serial killers" rex said sarcastically as they both shot him a dirty look.."what? Im just being honest, why dont you just tell her what you found out"

"Im trying to but you wont stop budding in" Gigi said towards Rex..

"Listen i didnt even ask you guys to do this ok, he's a good guy, i mean he is a doctor for gods sake" Natalie laughed nervously..

"nat its just strange ok, i mean i get it, he is like uber hot" Gigi began as Rex snorted and rolled his eyes.."but its just weird, i mean the way you two met and now all of this" Gigi waved her hands around the room..

"You know if i remember correctly you were the one telling me to lighten up, and so i met a great guy" Natalie huffed as she sipped her coffee..

"and you moved in with him after a week and he is just so, so..." Gigi began..

"Perfect" Natalie said quickly as gigi looked at her..

Gigi softened her eyes.."Exactlly" she walked over to her friend.."No one is that perfect Nat"

"I am" Rex grinned and Gigi ignored him..

"so now he is too perfect" Natalie said sarcastically as she went to walk past Gigi..

Gigi put her hand out and stopped her.."Just hear me out, please and i swear i wont dig anymore"

Natalie took a deep breath as she stood there.."Fine but make it fast, i gotta get to work", Now she was annoyed, she hated that Gigi just couldnt be happy for her..

Gigi looked at Rex then at Natalie.."Oh just show her the damn picture" Rex said sarcastically and natalie felt her stomach twisting already, honestly she didnt know if she wanted to find out any information after all, she was happy with michael and she wanted to keep it that way..

"You really are irritating" Gigi said towards Rex and then she pulled a large manilla envelope out of her purse and looked back at natalie.."You may want to sit for this"

"I think id rather stand" Natalie said with increasing anxiety, Gigi looked worried and well that made Natalie worry..

"Just...here" Gigi pushed the envelope at her and natalie took it and looked at it and then at Gigi, she slowly began to open it and inside was a picture, but not just any picture, a newspaper article with Michaels picture on it, Natalie looked at it and her heart immediately relaxed...

"see i told you, so he got an award for hard work and dedication" natalie said with relief..

"Nat look at the picture and then look at the year" Gigi said as natalie rolled her eyes..

"i think your just trying to find anything wrong about him" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"Just humor me then, please" Gigi said with concern and Natalie sighed as she looked at the picture again.."that was taken almost ten years ago"

"so?" Natalie said as she stared at the picture..

"and you dont think that is weird, i mean he told you he was twenty five, right?" Gigi said with wide eyes..

Natalie looked back at the picture as she sighed heavily..."He lied about his age", i mean frankly it could be worse..

"I dont think your getting the big picture here Nat" Gigi began..

"Oh for god sakes spit it out woman" Rex stood now as Natalie looked at him.."he looks exactlly the same ten years ago, like he hasnt aged"

"Listen just cause the guy lied about his age and apparently has good genes" Natalie began with a shake of her head..

"thats more than good genes and since when are you ok with lying" Rex rolled his eyes.."You know what dont answer that, the big thing here is" Rex began..

"Listen i think you both are hopped up on way too much caffeine, i think that your over reacting" Natalie began as she looked at them, i mean this was just silly now..

Gigi looked at Rex and they shared a strange look..Gigi looked back at natalie.."Natalie listen we think there is more going on here then meets the eye ok"

"Your boyfriend is a night walker" rex blurted out..

"a what" Natalie said in shock as Gigi rolled her eyes..

"seriously rex" Gigi huffed..

"fine, fine...one of the dead, the living dead...a vampire" Rex said sarcastically and for a moment Natalie just stood there and then she looked at Rex and Gigi, and before they knew it she was laughing and hard.."Oh great so now she is crazy too"

"I told you this was a bad idea coming at her like this" Gigi shook her head..

"You guys can not be serious" natalie said as she looked at them.."You find one picture and this is the conclusion you come up with"

"Nat listen i wouldnt of believed it myself if" Gigi began..

"Do you even hear yourself, a vampire? Seriously this isnt Twilight or something" Natalie put the picture down and shook her head..

"Told you she wouldnt believe it" Rex said with a smirk..

"Listen i enjoyed this little conversation but i really have to get ready for work" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Nat im being serious here" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"and so am i, ok... listen he lied about his age for whatever reason, i just really cant believe i am having this conversation with you right now, i mean i thought you were happy for me"Natalie said with annoyance..

"I am Nat, im just...im worried" Gigi said with concern..

"Your worried that i am dating a mythical creature" Natalie raised an eyebrow and Gigi sighed as she looked at Rex who just shrugged his shoulders..

"hey i say if she wants to date dracula" Rex began sarcastically..

"He's not a vampire ok" Natalie said with annoyance as they looked at her.."I think you guys really need to go, right now" she said honestly as they looked at her..

"Nat dont do this ok" Gigi said softly..

"You are giving me no choice Gi, i mean come on this is low, for both of you and if you dont mind i gotta get ready for work" she began to walk out of the kitchen.."You can show yourselves out" she said as she left the room and Gigi looked at Rex..

"I told you we should of done it my way" rex shook his head..

"Yeah ok your way would of gotten us arrested" Gigi snapped at him as she stormed past him and grabbed the envelope..

"Hey your the one who wanted to run all the way over here and give her the news" Rex began as he followed her to the door..

Gigi spun and looked at him.."Hey you were all for this!"

"that may be true but still, vampire talking over coffee isnt probably the best way to go about this" Rex shook his head..

"yeah well im not done with this, im not, im gonna get more information on him" Gigi said as they stepped out of the townhouse.."are you with me or not?"

"did i mention my middle name is Slayer?" rex smirked..

Gigi quickly punched him in the arm as he winced.."just shut up rex" she huffed and they both took off..

Natalie couldnt help her laughing as she got ready for work, seriously Gigi and Rex had apparently lost their minds, Vampires, god what would they think of next and with that she quickly finished getting ready..

By the time Natalie got to work she tried not to think of what Rex and Gigi had told her, honestly they had way to much time on their hands if all they could do was worry themselves about her life. Gigi had texted her quite a few times apologizing and natalie knew she couldnt stay mad at her long but it did sort of bother her that Michael had lied about his age, not that he didnt look good, great actually at however old he was, but why lie about that, it just seemed silly..

At nearly noon she was knee deep in files that swarmed her desk and so when she heard a knock on the door she jumped slightly only to see the doctor himself there.."Hey i hope i didnt bother you, i just got a moment" he began as she stood and pushed all of her strange feelings aside as she smiled at him..

"You never have to apologize for coming by" she said as she reached him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her hard, it was almost a strange hug, different then the others..

Slowly he pulled back and smiled at her as he brushed a piece of her hair back..."we should go away" his words caught her off guard as she looked up at him..

"Im sorry what? Where?" she said with wide eyes..

"You remember how we were talking about taking a trip, we should, i could put time in now" he said with a hint of urgency in his voice that she tried to ignore..

"you want to go away, now?" she said with a bit of shock..

"Yeah i know its sort of last minute and all" he began..

"I cant just go away, i mean i would love to but" she began and his lips fell onto hers, kissing her passionately, urgently, holy hell how could she think with his lips on hers, slowly he pulled back and she stood there breathless..

"Just like a week, we could go anywhere" he said with a smile..

"as enticing as that sounds i just cant" she began as she looked over at the paperwork on her desk..

"Im sure it will be waiting for you when you get back" he grinned as she looked back at him..

"why the sudden rush to go somewhere" she couldnt help but ask and he seemed a bit caught off guard by her questioning..

"Im not rushing, just wanted some alone time with you" he smiled and she couldnt help the flush that came over her skin..

"well im all up for alone time and all" she said as she glanced back at her desk, why did she suddenly feel so nervous with him, damn Rex and Gigi for making her doubt him..

"I mean if you dont want to" he looked crushed as he stood there..

"its not that i dont want to" she said as she walked from him and he just watched her.."I just" she began as another knock was heard on her door and next her Uncle Bo was walking in, he stopped when he saw Michael..

"Oh im sorry i didnt know" Bo began as he looked at them.."Doctor Mcbain" he said politely to Michael..

"Just call me Michael" he said a bit uncomfortably..

"Not interupting Uncle Bo, what can i help you with" Natalie began, suddenly she was grateful for the disruption..

Bo looked between her and Michael and apparently Michael got the hint.."I should head back" he said quickly..

"yeah listen we can um, talk later?" Natalie said with a nervous smile..

"sure" Michael said softly as he walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then he turned for the door, he nodded at Bo as he left..

"I really didnt mean to interupt" Bo began..

"Your not, so what can i help you with" Natalie brought all of her attention back to her Uncle..

He sighed and ran his hair through his thinning hair.."I need you to look at something" his face was etched with discomfort, it made her antsy..

"ok, whats wrong" she said with hesitation, it wasnt often that she saw her uncle that way..

"we found a body last night, by the pier" he began and her insides tightened as she swallowed hard..

"a murder?" she asked even as excitement began to build in her, being in lanview the crime rate was really low, i mean hell even as a forensic tech she barely dealt with the dead at all and now this, well needless to say she was a bit excited..

"Come on i'll show you" he said as she followed him out of the room...

By the time they got to the morgue Natalie was shaking with excitement, part of her felt bad that it had to take someone being dead to envoke this kind of reaction but this was her job, her calling, Bo talked to the morgue tech as natalie stood in the cold unfeeling room, wow this was surreal..

The tech walked over to a wall with doors on it and he opened one as natalie went and joined her uncle as the tech pulled out a drawer which held a body that was in a body bag..

"You ready?" Bo asked her as she nodded her head and then he pulled down the zipper to reveal a young girl, maybe mid twenties, she was beautiful with long blonde hair, her skin now white and cold, she was naked as she laid there, it literally was the first time natalie had ever seen this up close and personal, except for school but those cadaviers were not victims of murder..

"can i?" Natalie asked as she looked at her uncle and he shook his head yes as she used her gloved hands to look at the body and then something caught her attention, something on the girls neck and she moved in closer, a gasp leaving her throat as she saw the two perfect pin point puncture wounds.."Cause of death?" she said as she inspected the body..

"Blood loss, complete and total blood loss" Her uncle said as she glanced at him with wide eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry bout the chapter mix up, actually it was a chapter of a completely different story lol..

Chapter Two

Natalie blinked in shock at the body as the techie walked over and moved the young girls neck some.."You see the puncture wounds here" he said as he pointed his fingers.."this was the point of entry, someone really knew what the hell they were doing"

Bo looked up at the guy.."a medical professional?" he asked..

"or someone atleast trained, possibly researched" the guy said with a shake of his head.."I mean i havent seen anything like this in...in...well forever" the guy said as he looked at him..

Natalie couldnt help the next words that escaped her mouth.."they sort of look like bite marks" she said as both men looked at her.."I mean im not saying what it looks like but" she began with a bit of embarassment, suddenly she heard Gigi's and Rex's words in her head and she quickly shook it off..

"Bite marks?" Bo began with a strange look..

"Trust me it had run through my head, as crazy as it seems" the techie began as he looked at them.."but there is nothing out there capable of leaving a mark like this, especially without tearing all the flesh off the neck" he continued..

"So humor me" Natalie began again as she looked at them.."there are some clubs out there, ones that invite this sort of behaviour" she looked back at the body..

"and i thought about that too" the techie said as she looked at him.."Listen its not a shocker to know that in this day and age people embrace the idea of the dead, well the walking dead so to speak"

"your losing me here" Bo said with confusion..

Natalie took a deep breath and then looked at her Uncle.."It seems to be a growing fascination, its all over tv and the web, the um vampire phenominom" she swallowed hard and he cocked his head to the side for a moment..

"a what?" he said with a shake of his head, suddenly he felt as old as his age, none of this made sense..

"Vampire wannabes" the techie said as he looked at Bo..."its basically a group of people who swear they are vampires, they even go as far as to drink each others blood"

"Your telling me that some sick freak did this because he thought" Bo began..

"No" the techie shook his head and Now natalie was listening intently, she had only heard about the so called phenominom on tv, she honestly didnt believe that it had reached lanview but then again with Gigi and Rex spewing out about vampires this morning well maybe it had..."from what i see they dont go out to kill each other like this, usually its just a prick of the finger, a drop of blood, but this.." he looked back at the body.."someone was trying to make a statement here, a big one"

"is any of this making sense to you" Bo looked in Natalie's direction and she finally took her eyes off the body..

"its starting to, i would like to see what i can find out about this so called vampire club" Natalie began with peaked interest, maybe just maybe if she could find out some information not only could she find who was responsible for this girls death but also she could get Gigi and rex to stop their ridiculous assumptions.

"Here you could use this then" the techie said as he walked over to a table where all of the dead girls belongings were and he held up a small ziplock baggie, inside was a card.."this was in her pocket" he said as natalie took the bag and inspected the card inside, it had the name Midnight Club on it and an address which was right on the outskirts of lanview..

"You know we have to leave this to the detectives on the case" Bo began as natalie looked at him and forced a smile..

"Of course" she said as she looked back at the baggie but she had no intention of doing that,no, she was gonna see just what exactlly this club was all about..

Work seemed to fly after that, Natalie had called the club and found out it was closed until ten but she would get her information one way or another, Michael had texted her and said he would be in surgery for a few hours and would be home late, so she took the opportunity to head over to Rodi's to piece together what information she could.

She ordered her usual beer and she began researching things on her laptop, everything from vampires to the gothic traditions, she was so lost in thought that she hadnt noticed that someone was approaching her..

"Vampires? Now thats an intriguing thought" a male voice caught her attention as she looked up and for a moment she froze as she saw a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at her. They were attached to a very large man, had to be over six feet tall, muscular build, long dark hair that coasted over his shoulders, he was dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt, he was out of this world gorgeous and definitely not someone from around here, she quickly adjusted herself as she closed her lap top..

"can i help you with something" she finally found her voice as the man smiled a bit..

"that depends, is this seat taken?" he eye balled the seat across from her and she swallowed hard..

"Im sorry and you are?" she said with a perplexed look, what the hell was it about this guy that was so familiar, she couldnt place it..

"John" he put his hand out to her and she eyed it suspiciously..."mcBain" the next words made her blink in shock.."I believe you know my brother, Michael" his grin widdened..

Natalie couldnt speak for a moment as she sat there, she was in shock, Michael's brother, she didnt even know he had a brother, hell she didnt know anything about his family...The guy stood there with his hand still outstretched..

"and you must be...Natalie" he said warmly and she didnt know if she should be happy or totally freaked out, he had a brother, and is brother was standing right in front of her.."usually you say hello"

Natalie shook her head as a flush came over her skin..She quickly shook his hand.."Im, Im sorry i just... Michael's brother?" she said in shock as the man released her hand and sat across from her with ease.."I didnt know Michael had a brother and how did you know" she began as he leaned back in the chair..

"Michael did say you were a beautiful redhead but he definitely didnt do you any justice" he grinned and she flushed some more as her heart raced..Michael had talked to his brother about her, why the hell hadnt Michael ever mentioned a brother?.."You seemed surprised?"

"Michael never mentioned he had a brother" she said in shock..

"that doesnt surprise me, we were never too close but i just came into town, to change that" he grinned and there was something about him, something she just could quite place..

"Ok let me just take a moment to process this" she said still in shock.."You are Michael's brother" she said with now a hint of anger behind her words, why would he not tell her he had a brother, especially if he had spoken to said brother about her..

"You really cant be mad at Michael for not talking about me" he began as he enterlaced his fingers together on the table.." like i said it has been a while and Michael, well he was never one for talking about family"

"apparently so" she said as she now took a sip of her beer..

He smiled softly as she just stared at him in shock.."so vampires, huh?" his words caught her off guard..

"Im sorry what" she said as she shook her head..

"On your computer, when i walked up i saw what you were researching, thats an odd topic of choice" he said smoothly as she glanced back at her computer and that familiar flush covered her skin..

"Oh, that...its just...nothing, work" she shook her head with embarassment..

"work? And vampires, do tell" he leaned back in his chair more and smiled, god he had a really good smile and she quickly chastized herself for thinking like that, this was Michaels brother for god sake..

"Oh its nothing i just..." her voice trailed.."so your in town?" she was more interested on what his brother was doing there and quite frankly she wanted to know more, more about this supposed secret family that Michael didnt like to talk about..

"for a little bit, i was actually just trying to find a hotel" he began and for what ever reason, unbeknownst to her she spoke the next words..

"A hotel, that is silly, why dont you just stay with us" she said quickly, she didnt even know what had made her do it, she was shocked at herself, hell she didnt even know this man but he was Michaels family and maybe by having his family around would make him open up more to her, to let her know more about his life..

"Oh i couldnt impose" John began..

"Your family,...Michaels family" she said with embarassment as she looked back at her beer and took a sip...

"trust me i dont think Michael would be very happy about that" he said as he glanced at his hands..

"yeah well Michael doesnt have much of a choice, i insist" she said quickly as he looked up now..

"well if you are going to be that persuasive" he grinned..

"do you want a drink, do you want me to" she began as she stood now and he did too..

"that is very kind of you but no, alcohol isnt my thing" he smiled and she blinked in surprise, i mean he couldnt be so bad, i mean hell he didnt even drink..

"Oh...soda then? Water?" she couldnt believe she was rambling like this as she stood there..

"Im quite alright" he grinned as she glanced at her empty beer and then at him..

"Im sure your probably exhausted, i could show you the place, we have an extra bedroom" she began nervously...

"well i dont want to interupt your work" he began..

"its fine, im actually done with it for tonight, did you park outside?" she asked as she put her glass down..

"Public transportation" he smiled but he definitely wasnt dressed like someone who would be using the buses or trains to get around but she quickly pushed that thought aside, she wouldnt judge him..

"well im parked outside" she swallowed hard...

"lead the way Natalie" he grinned as he put his hand for her to go first and she quickly did as they got outside and to her car..

"we dont live very far" she said as they got inside the car, she was still very much in shock over the initial meeting..

The car ride was quick and quiet, he barely spoke as he stared out the window or stared at her, it made goosebumps fill her skin, my god his stare was very intoxicating, maybe it was a family trait..

She fumbled with her keys as they got to the townhouse but quickly they went inside.."do you want some coffee" she asked as she put her bag down..

"Im good thank you" he spoke as he looked around their place..

"well i should um, follow me" she said quickly as she lead him down the hall.."you dont um have any bags with you" she asked as it finally hit her now..He didnt have anything with him, how odd? He didnt say anything and she felt too uncomfortable to press him, she stopped at the guest bedroom and opened the door.."its not to big but its" she began as she turned to look at him and he was like right there, so close, she had to step back..

"its perfect, thank you Natalie" he said as he stared at her for another minute and then walked past her and ran his hand on the bed, the gesture was so, so enticing, she quickly swallowed hard and walked to the door..

"Im just going to um, get changed and start dinner" she began as he turned and looked at her but he didnt say anything.."Ok" she said again and then she was leaving the room and heading to hers as he stood there, he waited till he heard her bedroom door close and he walked to the door and stood there..

"what are you up to brother" he said under his breath as he stood there and then he pulled out a very old black and white photo, he ran his finger across the picture and then stared back in the hallway, on the picture was a a young woman with long flowing hair but her emicable appearance was very similar to a certain redheaded woman who was just a few feet away in another room...

Natalie made quick work of changing out of her work clothes and into a simple pair of jeans and a tshirt, By the time she headed out of her room she found John standing in the livingroom, staring at some pictures of her and Michael on the mantel, she stopped for a moment and he slowly turned and faced her..

"he seems happy" he smiled as she fidgeted with her hands..

"thanks, im gonna make some coffee" she said as she quickly went into the kitchen, she had contemplated texting michael to let him know his brother was there but she was still annoyed that he had never mentioned his brother and so she decided to just wait til he got home and then he would have to explain himself..But for now maybe she could get some information from his brother and she tried to figure out how to go about doing that..

As she waited for the coffee to finish she felt an odd chill in the air and when she spun around there he was, John, god she didnt know why but he made her feel so well nervous..

"I could just order pizza for dinner" she began to ramble as he walked in more and ran his hand over the counter.."Its Michaels favorite" she added as he looked up at her now..

"Oh, i guess you learn something new everyday" he smiled some and she swallowed hard..

"coffee?" her voice squeaked as she turned back to the pot that was almost done now..

"sure" he finally said as she grabbed two cups.."so are you a doctor too" she decided to start off gradual with the questions as she poured coffee..

"No...not a doctor" he said as she quickly went to the fridge and grabbed out creamer, when she turned to ask him how he liked his coffee she found him just staring at her, she swallowed hard..

"creamer?" she smiled nervously, my god why couldnt she just calm down, her body was like on overdrive, it was unnerving..

"sure, why not" he smiled as he walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat..

"so what exactlly do you um, do, for a living" she asked as she tried to concentrate on the coffee in front of her..

"I guess you would say im an enterpenuer" he said as she turned with both cups of coffee in hand, she placed them on the table and took a seat across from him..

"You own a business?" she said as she sipped her coffee and he held onto his own cup but he didnt drink from it...

"something like that, i have varied tastes, i do a little of this, a little of that" he smiled as he looked into the coffee cup.."and you?, what is it that you do Natalie"

"I um" she stared back at her coffee.."forensic tech" she said as she sipped her coffee..

"Oh" he seemed surprised and she looked up now, he was staring at her again..

"what?" she couldnt help the way her voice squeaked as she looked at him, she felt beat red right now..

"i wasnt trying to be rude, just surprised, you dont seem like the sort to hang out with the dead for a living" he smiled..

"well i dont really, i mean...i help to solve crimes, its pretty boring really" she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"sounds fascinating to me" he looked back at his coffee..

"If you dont like the coffee" she said quickly as she looked at him, it wasnt lost on her that he hadnt touch it yet..and then he brought it to his lips and sipped slowly, she quickly looked back at her cup..She went to say something but the front door opened and she jumped..John looked in the direction of the door.."that must be Michael" she said as she got up and so did he but before she even got out of the kitchen michael came in, he looked almost frantic as he rushed in and then he stopped as he saw John, the brothers stared at one another for a moment.."Look who i ran into" Natalie said a bit angrily as Michael looked at her and then John..

"Michael" John nodded with a smile..

Michael didnt look at him, he looked at natalie, he looked completely shocked.."I should let you guys get reaquainted" she said with annoyance as she walked past Michael and out of the room, John just shrugged his shoulders..

Natalie got into the livingroom and Michael came after her.."Natalie listen" he began..

"why wouldnt you tell me you had a brother" she said as she spun around and faced him, she was pissed again..

"Natalie its not...i..." he scrambled to find the right words as she shook her head..

"i just dont get it michael" she began with exasperation..

John entered the room before Michael could speak.."I feel like i need to answer for him" he began as Michael looked at him..

"You dont need to say anything, actually i would appreciate it if you would just leave" Michael said angrily and Natalie was a bit shocked with his tone at his brother, i mean regardless of how angry she was now, i mean hell this was his brother and he had come all the way from whereever to see him..

"he is not going to leave, Michael what the hell has gotten into you, this is your brother" Natalie said with a huff as Michael looked at her, again he seemed shocked..

He walked over to her and she backed up some.."Natalie I.." he began..

She put her hand up.."talk to your brother and dont be rude about it" she snapped as she turned from him and headed down the hall as Michael stood there..

"she is quite the spitfire" John grinned..

"shut up, just shut up" Michael snapped at him.."what the hell are you thinking"

John ran his hand through his hair and grinned.."i dont think this is what Natalie meant by " he began but Michael was in front of him in a minute..

"dont even say her name, i cant believe you did this" Michael said with gritted teeth.."i told you to stay away"

"You know your animosity towards me is a bit irritating" John walked past him..

"i told you" Michael said angrily as he kept his voice down.."You need to leave, and you need to leave now"

Before John could say anything natalie was standing in the livingroom..."He is not leaving" she snapped as Michael spun and looked at her in shock.."over my dead body" she was pissed..

Michael shook his head and John grinned and turned to look back at the pictures that were on the mantel..


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this has a bit of a Vampire Diaries feel to it, doesn't it? Oh nothing like a little competition from two hot brothers for Natalie. What can I say Vampires are my happy place! :)

Chapter Three

Natalie paced in her bedroom as Michael stood at the door and looked at her.."im sorry , ok, im sorry i didnt tell you" he said softly..

"Your sorry? Thats your brother out there, why...why couldnt you tell me" she said with more hurt than anger..

Michael ran a hand through his short hair.."its complicated"

"so enlighten me Michael, i mean i thought we had something here, i ..i trusted you" she said with a shake of her head..

"You can trust me" he began..

"How old are you" she blurted out as he looked at her a bit confused..."You said you were twenty five, but your not are you" she put her hands on her hips and he blinked in shock as he looked at her.."Unbelievable, what else have you lied about" she snapped..

"Natalie...its not like that" he began..

"Bullshit" she yelled angrily and he jumped some as he looked at her.."You lie to me about your age, you keep your family a secret, i mean what the hell Michael, what else should i know about you, are you even a doctor" she snapped..

"of course i am, Natalie i just" he said with a heavy sigh..

"you know what, i dont even know what to believe anymore" she shook her head..

"i lied ok, i shouldnt of, i just..." he tried to find the right words..

Gigi's words raced through her head..'no one is that perfect', god she hated that gigi had been right.."How am i suppose to trust you now" she said with her heart breaking..

"natalie please dont do this, i promise i didnt lie to hurt you" he said with hurt in his voice..

"yeah well you did" she walked past him..

"Natalie where are you going" he said as she got to the door..

"I dont even know, i just... i just need to think" she said as she got out and headed into the livingroom, John was standing as he looked at her..

"are you ok" he asked with concern..

"No im not" she got to the door after grabbing her purse.."he's all yours" she finished as she left, within seconds Michael was in the room..

"You did this, you son of a bitch" Michael yelled as he got in Johns face..

"hey your the one who lied to her" John stood his ground..

"you just cant let me be happy, can you" Michael shook his head..

"Hey your the one who thought it would be good to lie to Natalie" John rolled his eyes..

"I mean it John, dont say her name" he snapped as he began to pace the room..

"i see now why you didnt want me to be here, she is quite beautiful" John began..

"shut up" Michael snapped..

"and yet oddly familiar" John raised an eyebrow as Michael looked at him.."did you not think i would notice the smililarity"

"Just shut up, better yet leave" Michael snapped..

"well i probably should make sure she is ok" John smiled as Michael ran up to him and grabbed his shirt..

"You stay the hell away from her, do you hear me" Michael yelled..

"Just like old times, doesnt it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside" John grinned as Michael grabbed him harder..

"Dont make me hurt you" Michael said through gritted teeth..

"Oh please you hurting me" John rolled his eyes and then shoved Michael back as he adjusted his shirt.."You really are delutional" he turned from his brother and began walking to the door..

"I swear to god John" Michael yelled and John spun around now..

"Now that is hillarious" John said sarcastically as he walked closer to his brother.."did you really think that i would see her and just leave, after all this time?"

"You dont know what your talking about, your delusional" Michael said angrily..

"Oh i seriously doubt i am" John pulled the picture from his pocket and held it as Michael looked at it then at him..

"You leave her alone" he lunged at his brother and the two began to fight..

Natalie didnt even know where she was driving too as she made her way through the town, she was infuriated and upset, this is what happens when she allowed herself to get close to someone, yet again the joke was on her, she quickly pulled over to the side of the road as the tears began to flow..

John slammed Michaels back into the wall as they fought.."How long did you know!" he yelled angrily..

"I wont let you hurt her again, i will kill you first" Michael yelled as the guys slammed to the floor..

"Hurt her? Oh that is the pot calling the kettle black brother!" John pushed Michael hard as he flew across the room, slamming into the wall as John dusted himself off..

"she is not yours for the taking" Michael yelled as he stood..

"and she is yours?, you really havent learned have you" John shook his head..

"I will kill you" Michael said with gritted teeth..

"give it your best shot" John smiled as Michael lunged for him again but he was gone as Michael slammed into the wall..

Natalie quickly cleaned herself up as she sat in the car, now everything was so fucked up, she ran her hand over her face as she sat in her car, a text message alerted her and she quickly grabbed her phone and saw it was from her Uncle..She sighed when she read it, he was yet again warning her from going off and doing detective work on the case, seriously the last thing she wanted right now was... Her mind began to trail, maybe this is exactlly what she needed and with that she began to drive again..

The parking lot of Midnight Club was packed, it actually looked like an old warehouse, she got into a parking spot and she took another look at herself in the mirror, so technically she wasnt dressed for the occassion but she wasnt here to party like the others, no she had a crime to solve and with that she headed to the large doors..

She could hear the music as she approached, it had a mix of techno and rock to it and once she opened the doors she was immediately hit with a scene from out of an old gothic movie, the entire theme of the place was dark red velvet and old wood, large paintings filled the walls as well as antique nick nacs, it was actually a pretty cool scene, definitely not one she had ever experienced.

The patrons there were dressed equally gothic with leather and valour, it had a very vampirish feel to it all, some even wore fake fangs and stared at her as she made her way through, suddenly feeling very self conscious in her jeans and tshirt..

She made her way to the large lightly litted bar where a young dark haired woman stood serving drinks and a tall long haired man stood, bartenders no doubt and definitely they had gotten the memo about the dark clothes, she stifled a laugh..

The man behind the bar came in front of her as he looked her up and down.."what can i get you beautiful" he smiled revealing a pair of ridiculous fangs..

"how about a beer" she said as he smiled at her with amusement and went moved to grab her a beer as she took in the view of the place, one wall had a bunch of couches and different chairs as well as table, the middle of the place had a huge dance floor which was completely filled with dancing partiers, the music was so loud it was nearly deafening and the bass was vibrating through her body as she turned to grab her beer she noticed a very slim man walking over to her, his hair was jet black and pin straight, cut into various lengths, now he definitely had the goth/emo thing going..

"why hello there" he said with a smile that exposed his fangs as he leaned on the bar..

"Hi" she said as she took a sip and tried to act as nonchalant as she could be but honestly this place was a bit freaky but thats not why she was there..

"all alone?" he asked as he smiled..

"well apparently not anymore" she said with a bit of a sarcastic smile and he grinned even bigger as he leaned in closer..

"Sarcasm suits you well" he smiled as he out stretched his hand.."Im Wolf"

"wolf? Now thats a good one" she said with a half laugh as she shook his hand but he didnt let go of hers as he leaned in to her..

"trust me there is nothing funny about my abilities, especially in the bedroom" he whispered closely to her ear and she swallowed hard..

"its a good thing i wasnt offering then" she said a bit nervously as he pulled back and then let go of her hand..

"I didnt ask yet for you to refuse" he grinned and she quickly sipped the rest of her beer..."would you like a demonstration" he raised and eyebrow..

"maybe some other time, im waiting on someone" she said quickly as she looked around...

"well then that is a shame, im sure we could of had fun together" he smirked..

Natalie quickly looked around the club again.."oh will you look at that, there he is" she pointed out to the club and then quickly got up and began to walk away..

"If you change your mind" he called out but she kept walking, seriously this place was a little extreme even for her. She began walking through the crowd of people as the music continued to play, she got knocked around a few times and talk about feel closterphobic, there were people everywhere, freaky looking people and now she was in the middle of a bunch of hormonal goths that were bumping and grinding as she tried to hold onto her beer..

"excuse me, pardon me..excuse me" she said as she tried to make her way through, it was easy to get lost in the craziness of this place but soon she ended up across the club and by a hallway and she watched a few people head down into some rooms over there and her interest was peaked as she followed, she was shocked by what she saw next, one room had a full on orgy of sorts going on, all she could see was naked bodies moving and she quickly went to the next room, what the hell kind of place was this, the next room though was even more shocking cause there she stood, her mouth agape as she watched a couple sitting on the couch and it literally looked like the guy was biting this girls neck as she moaned again and again but then the mans eyes locked on hers and she backed up quickly as he watched her..

Just then her back hit into something hard, not a wall though and she slowly spun around.."You" she said in shock as she looked into crystal blue eyes.."what are you doing here"

"i could ask you the same thing Natalie" John said with a raised eyebrow..

"I think i asked you first" she said in shock as she looked around..

"If your looking for Michael, he isnt here" he said dryly as he stared at her.."Now what exactlly are you doing here"

"I needed a drink" she held up her beer..

"and you came here" he said suspiciously.."Odd place for a drink if you ask me, unless" he smirked..

"Oh im not here for" she stopped in mid sentence as she swallowed hard..

"this is a very dangerous place for you natalie" he said without emotion..

"Yeah well im tougher then i look" she said quickly as he smiled...

"Im sure you are"

"now back to you, why are you here" she tried to take the attention off of her..

"maybe im looking for a drink too" he grinned as he stepped closer to her...

"Oh so your a frequent flier here" she said as she backed up some..

"why does that offend you" he continued to step closer..

"Nope, to each his own i always say" she felt the lump getting bigger in her throat and then her back was against the wall as her eyes got wide and he stepped right in front of her, his hands coming on either side of the wall by her head.."did you follow me here" her voice came out weak..

"Now why would i do that" his voice was low and deep.."did you want me to follow you?" he smirked..

"I didnt say that, i just" she felt panicky now, he was too close, he smelt too good, her body was on fire..

"You seem nervous" he smirked as she held her breath.."and you have finished your drink" he moved now and took the beer from her hand as he began to walk back towards the club, she finally let out the breath she had been holding.."are you coming?" he called out and she took another deep breath, what the hell was happening?

Natalie followed him back over to the crowded bar as he ordered her another beer, she suddenly felt guilty now being here with him, she was sure if Michael knew he would be upset but then again he had been lying to her about so much..

John turned and faced her with a beer in hand.."why did your brother keep your family a secret" she had to ask as he looked at her and then picked up the glass from the bar, apparently he drank after all, she watched as he took a sip of red wine.."i thought you didnt drink" she said quickly..

"and you are very observant natalie" he grinned as he turned from her again and began to walk over to a table as she sighed and followed him...

"why do i get the feeling that you are playing a game here" she finally said as they got to the table and he looked at her..

"I dont play games natalie, i have been nothing but honest now Michael on the other hand" he began with a raised eyebrow..

"apparently he felt a need to hide you from me, and your family but why" she asked again as he sipped his drink..

"tell me something natalie, how exactlly did you meet my brother" he began and she sighed, why wouldnt he just answer the questions..

"a fender bender ok, but that doesnt answer my question" she began with irritation..

"really now? Thats all it took?" he smirked and she coldnt help but think he was having some private joke about her..

"Are you purposely trying to make me mad?" she said with a shake of her head..

"I apologize, im not laughing at you, its just.." he said as he stopped laughing..

"i think maybe i should just go" she said as she stood quick and he did too..

"Im trying to make you understand" he said somewhat seriously..

"understand? I think your getting way too much enjoyment out of this, im begining to see why Michael didnt want you around" she said a bit angrily as she spun around but he was right there, like literally in front of her.."how the" she said nearly breathless as she stood in shock..

"dont be mad at me because my brother has done nothing but lied to you" he snapped as she backed up some..

"im sure he had his reasons" she said quietly as he stood there a bit shocked..

"Making excuses for him already" he shook his head..

"i think im going to leave" she said as she spun around and yet again there he was and this time she gasped.."how the hell"

"You never told me why you were here" he asked as he stood there..

"yeah well neither did you, now if you would excuse me" she said as she walked past him..

He called out as she walked.."You know you should really ask Michael about Lilliana" she stopped for a moment and then decided she wasnt even going to start this with him and quickly she left, she needed to get home, she needed to discuss things with Michael, somehow she had to make all of this make sense..

As Natalie got to the door and opened it Michael was right there, it looked like he had been pacing for the last few hours and he immediately walked up to her but stopped nearly inches from her..

"Michael we need to talk" she began as he cocked his head to the side..

"where were you, were you with my brother" he seemed mad and she looked at him a bit puzzled, huh, how did he know?

"why are you giving me attitude, i wasnt the one who lied" she said a bit defensively.."I needed some air, time to think"

He shook his head.."and you were with my brother?"

"where i was and who i was with doesnt matter" she began as he began to pace..

"i cant believe you were with him" he snapped angrily.."You dont understand Natalie, my brother he is dangerous"

Natalie couldnt help the laugh that left her throat as she looked at him, seriously was he for real.."Dangerous? I think i am a bit more concerned with the man in front of me who has been lying to me for months" she snapped at him..

"i didnt lie" he began as Natalie huffed.."I didnt mean to lie" he said softer this time as he let out a deep breath.."I just...my family.."

"why lie about your age, i mean i could see you not wanting to talk about your family, i even tried to understand it but then your brother shows up out of no where and he says you talked to him about me and yet i dont even know who he is" she said with a shake of her head.."and while were on the subject, who is Lilliana" she said as his eyes got wide and for the first time she felt her stomach drop, she wasnt expecting that look, that was a look of guilt..

"what did he say to you" he said with a completely shocked looked..

"Oh god i dont even think i want to know" she began to pace now.."are you cheating on me" she finally said as she looked at him..

"No..Natalie no..i wouldnt" he began as he walked over to her and she backed up as he stopped..."My brother is sick ok, very sick"

"Your brother looked fine to me" she said with her hands on her hips..

"Not that kind of sick natalie, like mentally ill ok, thats why i didnt mention him, thats why i didnt mention my family" he shook his head..

"so now your brother is mentally unstable, am i suppose to really believe that, come on Michael, im not a moron, God, you must really think i am stupid" she yelled..

"You need to stay away from him Natalie, you need to, he's not right" he said as he began walking over to her again..

But she wasnt having any part of it, it just all sounded like excuses now and she was really starting to feel like she was being played.."why did you lie about your age, your family and who the hell is Lilliana!" she demanded angrily as he stopped in front of her and swallowed hard...

"its complicated" he said low..

"then uncomplicate it, i want answers" she snapped..

"im sorry i just...i cant natalie, i just need you to trust me" he said with a pleading voice..

"Trust you?" she said with a shake of her head.."You cant even answer my questions" she felt the tears starting to build again as she stood there..

"natalie please" he went to touch her and she backed up..

"I want you to get out" she said low and calm..

"natalie" he said low..

"I said GET OUT.." she yelled this time as he stepped back and took a few deep breaths.."Now!" she yelled again and he turned for the door and as he got to it he stopped..

"Natalie i love you" he said softly..

"Go!" she said with a cracking voice and then he left, closing the door behind him, he was gone and she covered her face and cried.

Meanwhile across town sitting up on a roof of a building was John, he was staring at the picture again but a sound caught his attention and he turned to see his pissed off brother standing there and he put the picture back in his pocket..

"so what do i owe the pleasure Michael" he grinned sarcastically as michael came up to him fast and got in his face.."Ready for round two?"

"You really are a piece of work John" Michael said angrily..

"amongst other things but i think i will take that as a compliment" John smiled as he walked past John..

"why are you doing this!" Michael yelled as John stopped but kept his back turned to him..

"You know Michael i could ask you the same thing" John said calmly and then he turned and faced him.."did you really think i wouldnt notice?" he shook his head.."You seriously have been around them too long brother"

"She's not Lilliana, she's Natalie" Michael spit out angrily and John rolled his eyes.."even if she was she wouldnt want anything to do with you, come on she hated you John, admit it you lost her fair and square" Michael said bitterly..

"what are we? Children again?" John laughed a bit devilishly but there was nothing humorous behind his words..

"Natalie is with me" Michael said defensively..

"Really? Cause it doesnt seem that way to me, actually i think she may hate you" John shrugged his shoulders as Michael got in his face again.."Your never gonna kill me Michael but if you want to try then lets go" John said seriously..

"why cant you just let me be happy for once in your miserable exsistance" Michael said through gritted teeth..

"Oh this is far more reaching then your happiness Michael and you know that" John stood his ground.."did you just think that she would fall for you all over again, that you would have your happily ever after" John said dryly..

"I love her!" Michael yelled..

"and yet you killed her" John cocked his head to the side..

"You know thats not how it happened, i would of given her the world but you.." Michael stepped even closer.."but you had to screw it all up, she NEVER loved you!" he yelled..

"Oh you have no idea michael but it seems as though we have a second chance to find out, eh" he grinned..

"I swear John, if you...if you!" Michael yelled..

"go ahead and say it Michael, your blood, you kill me then you might as well kill yourself and we both remember how that turns out" John shoved him back..

"Natalie is MINE!" Michael yelled as John shrugged his shoulders..

"why so defensive Michael, are you worried about a little competition?" he raised an eyebrow and then he inhaled deep.."You know i can almost taste her, so sweet"

Michael grabbed his collar again and yanked him close.."You wont touch her!" he barred his fangs..

"i wont have to, she'll come to me and willing this time" John barred his fangs and then he shoved Michael back and by the time Michael looked up he was gone, he ran a hand through his hair, he had to stop his brother, one way or another he had to cause he wouldnt lose her again, he couldnt bear to lose her again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natalie tossed and turned as her dream took over..

The club was crowded as she walked through, people staring at her and whispering as she tried to find the door, why was she here? She banged into a few people as she tried to find her way out but then a hand came out of no where and she was practically dragged to the chest of a tall man, but he wasnt just any man, it was him, it was John and her voice was caught in her throat as he held her close and began to sway with her..

My god his eyes were so hypnotic, she could barely look away as he moved them around and around, she felt weightless as if she was floating above the floor, hell maybe she was..

"Remember me Natalie, remember us" he whispered in her ear and she felt dizzy and faint as she looked at him.."Remember... remember" he whispered over and over and then his lips were on hers, his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her and she couldnt help the moan that left her throat, god he felt good but he was pulling back as she stood there panting.."Mine, your mine" he said as he opened his mouth and revealed a large pair of fangs and before she could react he was biting into her neck as she screamed out..

She awoke to a cold sweat as her alarm blared, it took her a moment to understand it was just a dream, but it felt so real, she immediately touched her neck and yet nothing was there, her breathing began to calm down as she sat there covered in sweat..Talk about a nightmare, that was insane!

She quickly looked to the empty side of her bed and sighed as the realization hit her, she had made Michael leave and now she was dreaming about his brother, how fucked up was that!

Natalie sat at the kitchen table as she drank her coffee and look at this mornings newspaper, word about the murder of the young girl had hit the papers now and she couldnt help but feel bad, the girls name was Crystal, and she was only twenty four, she was a college student and a daughter and now she lay dead and cold in some morgue, she quickly shut the paper as she heard knocking on the door, she honestly wasnt in the mood for Rex or Gigi this morning, she could just hear Gigi now, 'told you so', but still she got up and went to it but much to her surprise she saw someone she wasnt expecting, John...

"goodmorning" he said with a dazzling smile that did all kinds of things to her body but she tried to ignore it, she was still annoyed about last night..

"can i help you with something" she tried to seem unaffected as she stood there at the door..

"can i come in?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Im getting ready for work" she stayed by the door..

"this will only take a moment" he seemed adament and honestly she wasnt in the mood for fighting and so she sighed as she stepped back some and he entered, the sight of him there brought her dream back front and center and she flushed immediately as she closed the door.."is michael around?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and she shut the door..

"No he's not" she went back to the table and picked up her cup of coffee and he slowly faced her, seeing him again so close to her dream was unnerving, it was as if he knew, she quickly turned and headed over to the coffee pot.."do you want some coffee"

"Im not really a coffee person" he said as she sighed again..

"why are you here, im kind of busy" she began as he picked up the paper and looked at it.

"now this is a shame" he said as he held the paper in his hand..

"yeah it is" she said a bit rudely as she walked over and took the paper from him.."if your looking for you brother then i dont know where he is "

"I hope he didnt leave because of me, i feel somewhat responsible" he began apologetically..

"it had nothing to do with you" she said a bit clipped..

"are you ok, you look like you had a rough night" he cocked his head to the side and there it was again that smile as if he could read her mind, she quickly shook the thought from her head, she seriously needed to get a grip..

"bad dream" she said quickly as she shook her head.."why are you here" she sipped her coffee..

"Bad dream huh, wanna talk about it?" he asked somewhat seriously and she swallowed the lump in her throat, who asks that sort of thing, especially someone she doesnt know..

"actually no, i dont" she said as she walked past him..

"You know they say that dreams are just your subconscious way of " he began as she turned and faced him now..

"Im sure you didnt come here to talk about dreams John" she said quickly..

He stopped in midsentence..."You got me, i didnt come here for that, i came here for you" he said as she began choking on her coffee and he walked over to her as she coughed up the coffee that she had inhaled wrong..

"For me? What exactlly does that mean" she recovered herself as she backed up some and he stopped walking closer to her..

"well its sort of embarassing" he ran a hand through his hair, god his hair was amazing, she wondered if it was as soft as it looked, she quickly sipped more of her coffee, seriously, why was she so affected by him, it had to be from the lack of sleep and well because of that dream..

"something tells me you dont get embarassed often" she said with a raised eyebrow..

"You would be surprised" he said as he smiled at her and his eyes lingered for quite some time and she quickly looked away as she began pouring herself some more coffee.."see you had offered a room for me to stay" he began as she swallowed hard..

Natalie turned and looked at him in shock, honestly she had forgotten.." a room?"

"I know um" he scratched the hair on his chin as he looked at her.."the timing isnt good with you fighting with my brother and all"

"i dont... I dont think that you staying here is a good idea" she began.."You and Michael" she began..

He cut her off.."we dont always see eye to eye Natalie but were brothers and trust me it will blow over, it always does" he walked across the room and stared out the kitchen window.."it wouldnt be for too long, maybe a week at most" he turned and faced her..

"I dont even know if your brother is coming back here and i mean you came here for him" she shook her head..

"thats true" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.."maybe i should just leave town cause your right, i mean im sure he doesnt even want to see me anyways" he turned from her and began to walk to the door, now she felt bad.."Im sorry for the intrusion" he put his hand on the doorknob..

"John, wait" she finally called out as he smiled but didnt face her.."I mean i have the room, and maybe a week to try and fix things with your brother wouldnt be so bad" she said softly and he slowly turned and faced her..

"I dont want to impose" he said seriously..

"Your not ok, i insist plus i would like to hear more about your family, more about Michael" she swallowed hard and he forced a smile..

"alright then its settled"

"Listen i gotta get ready for work, there is food in the fridge if your hungry and cable on the tv" she said quickly as she stood there with her coffee in her hand..

"Im sure i will be fine and thank you Natalie" he said with a soft smile..

She turned from him and began to head down the hall but then she stopped.."i do have alot of questions and i hope your up for answering them later" she faced him for a second..

"ask away" he smiled..

She couldnt help the small smile on her face and then she was heading back down the hall as he stood there, his smile turning slightly as he looked around and then he walked into the livingroom and over to the picture of her and michael, he quickly put the picture face down as he looked around, he would have her eating out of his hand in no time at all..

As Natalie got to work everyone was staring at her, she tried to ignore it but it was definitely unnerving and as soon as she got into her office she had seen why, she gasped as she saw atleast five dozen roses all over her office, they were beautiful and she was left breathless..

"now this is one hell of a romantic gesture" her coworker Brody lovette said from behind her as she jumped and immediately flushed as she stood there.."i seriously need to get some pointers from the guy" he grinned as he walked away and she walked over to her desk where a plain white envelope sat, she opened it..

I am so sorry natalie, words cant even describe how sorry i am, please let me show you. I cant lose you, I love you.

Always Yours, Michael

She swallowed hard as she looked at a picture enclosed, it was one from their first date at the fair, it had been taken in one of those tiny camera booths, they had been so happy then, she held the picture in her hand as she stared at it..

"it smells like a florist in here" her uncle said as she spun around and faced him, blushing big..She honestly didnt know what to say.."I would have to say that Michael is quite smitten with you" he grinned..

Natalie turned a million shades of red as she put the card down quickly..."can i help you with something uncle bo?" she said with embarassment but she couldnt help the smile on her face, i mean this was really really extravagant..

"well i was hoping you could look over a few things for me" he handed her a file.."we couldnt get any prints off the body but i feel like i am missing something"

"I will take a look at it Uncle Bo" she said as she flipped through the file and he walked back at the door..

"you know he is making all of us guys look bad" Bo shook his head with a smile and then left as she stood there, she inhaled deep as she looked at all the flowers..

She worked almost through lunch, she had contemplated texting Michael but she honestly didnt know what to say to him, maybe she was being too hard on him, i mean she hadnt even given him a chance to explain himself, her stomach began to grumble as she sat there and so she quickly got her purse and headed to the door but as she opened it, there he was, Michael..She swallowed hard as he stood there..

"thank you for the flowers" she said softly..

"i wanted to give you so much more" he said honestly.."I am so sorry Natalie" he said softly..

"I know" she swallowed hard as she stood there.."im sorry too" she said as she stared down at her hands..

"god baby i missed you" he said as he put his arms around her and she fell into his touch.."I dont want to fight with you, i will tell you anything you need to know, anything" he said softly as she pulled back..

"I just dont like being lied to Michael, you mean too much to me" she said honestly..

"I know" he touched her face and then brought his lips down to hers, kissing her softly and then he pulled back..

"would you like to go to lunch with me" she asked a bit breathless and he smiled..

"i already ate but i would love to go" he smiled and then they left hand in hand..

They headed to Rodi's and Natalie ordered a burger and fries as they made their way to a table and sat down..."i was hoping we could talk tonight" Michael began as he held her hand from across the table.."can i come home" he asked softly and before she went to answer him her eyes caught something off to the side and she glanced as she watched John walk in and he looked right at them, it only took a second for Michael to notice and he stiffened immediately..

"Listen i know you and your brother arent getting along but he is your brother Michael" she began as he looked at her..

Before he could answer John was walking over to them as Michael stood quickly and natalie followed.."Im glad i found you both together" he began with a soft smile..Michael looked pissed as he stood there.."I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday Michael, im hoping that we could put it behind us"

Natalie looked at Michael as he stood there like a stone.."is that it? Cause were in the middle of lunch" he said coldly as Natalie sighed..

"Your brother is trying to apologize michael" she began as he looked at her..

"Oh im sure there is more to it then that" Michael glared at John..

"I knew this would be a bad idea" John said with a shake of his head as he turned from them..

"Michael cant you just let it go, i mean he came all the way to lanview to see you" natalie began as Michael looked at her..

"You dont know my brother" he said dryly..

"I know that he is trying" Natalie said with a bit of annoyance..

"My brother has never tried to do anything right in his life" Michael said angrily..

"You know i think your being a real jerk right now Michael" she snapped at him as he looked at her shocked.."im sure it took alot for him to come over and apologize"

"Listen natalie, he's just...he's manipulating you" Michael began softly..

"he's your brother doesnt that mean anything to you" she said in shock..He didnt answer her and she huffed.."You know what, i think i lost my appetite" she spun from him..

"Natalie wait" Michael called out as he came over to her..

"Your not even giving him a chance and i was going to give you a chance but maybe i was wrong about that too" she said honestly..

John stood by the door and watched them as Michael looked at him and then at Natalie.."your right, i am being a jerk" he said surprisingly.."and im sorry, its just, its been a long day"

"I just dont understand why you cant just try with him" she said honestly as she shook her head..

Michael forced a smile.."Your right...i should try and i will, i promise"

"You will?" she said in shock and he touched her hand..

"Yes, i will" he said as he stared at her.."I love you and for you i will do anything"

"thank you" she said with a smile and he hugged her tight as John glared at him and Michael smiled smugly at him..Her phone began to ring as they hugged and she pulled back and looked at it.."Im sorry i have to get this, its my uncle" she said as he nodded his head and she walked across the bar and he stared at John who came walking back over..

"I know what your doing" Michael said quietly as he looked at John and then natalie..

"hey im just trying to offer an apologetic hand" John grinned.."Oh and by the way could you pick up some more shampoo, you seem to be out" Michaels eyes got wide.."Oh, Natalie didnt tell you?" John smirked.."Probably just slipped her mind, im staying in the guest room"

"Like hell you are" Michael gritted his teeth and John looked over at natalie who was now off the phone..

"Oh i wouldnt let her hear you say that" he grinned as he turned to Natalie who came back over..

"everything ok?" she asked as she looked between the two of them, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife..

"I was just telling Michael here since you were both so gratious to let me stay with you, i would like to take you both out to dinner" John grinned and Natalie looked at Michael, a flush coming over her face, shit, she had forgot to tell him about her run in with John this morning..

"great" Michael forced a smile as he put his arm around Natalie and kissed her head..

"your not mad right, i meant to tell you earlier" she began as he looked at her..

"Of course im not mad" he lied..

"well then its settled, dinner tonight" John grinned.."say around 7ish?" he looked at them both..

"seven sounds good" Natalie said as she looked at Michael..

"perfect, seven it is" Michael forced a smile..

"well i wont keep you both, see you after work" John said as he turned and walked away and Michael stared at him..

"he really is trying" Natalie said honestly as Michael looked at her and forced another smile..

"that he is" he said as he pulled her into another hug and John stopped at the door and looked at them, he smiled devilishly at Michael and then left..

Natalie stared at the files on her desk as she looked over the photos from the crime scene, it didnt make sense, none of it did, i mean from everything she had ever seen in a vampire movie it was rare that they completely drained a body, so why would someone have done this, especially if they were trying to prove a point, she knew one person who could help her with this and so she dialed her phone..

"Balsam PI, Gigi speaking"

"hey Gi" Natalie began..

"hey" Gigi said low.."You still mad at me?"

"Im not mad Gi" natalie said with a sigh..

"Ok cause i promise to back off, your happy and i want you to be happy, you deserve it" she said honestly..

"well you were right, he did lie about his age" Natalie began as she looked at all the flowers in her office..Gigi swallowed noisily.."and he uh has a brother too"

"Oh wow, so he is opening up huh" Gigi said cautiously..

"You could say that" Natalie began.."Listen i um, i need a favor ok"

"Ok, anything" Gigi said quickly..

"its about work, and i dont want to start this whole vampire thing with you and Rex again but i could really use some help"

"Ok..." Gigi said reluctantly..

"I need to know everything about vampires and a certain club called Midnight Club"

"Midnight Club? Whats the case" Gigi asked as she perked up..

"I cant get into details" Natalie began..

"its that girl in the news isnt it, the one found by the pier" Gigi said anxiously..

"Can you look into Midnight Club" Natalie cut her off.."i went there and"

Now Gigi cut her off.."You what? Nat you seriously dont need to be going there that place is dangerous" she said seriously..

"yeah well im still alive" Natalie said sarcastically..

"does the PD think someone there is responsible? How did she die?" Gigi said quickly..

"I cant relay that information Gi, you know that but i need to find out more about this club"

"Ok i will look into it" Gigi finally said.."so everything is ok with you and Michael?"

Natalie took a deep breath.."It will be, i hope, listen i gotta run but let me know what you find out"

"i will and Nat, im glad your not still mad at me" Gigi said before she hung up and natalie sighed as she touched one of the roses, a thorn pricked her finger as she yanked it back and a knock on her door was heard as she jumped slightly..

"come in" she called out and promply stuck her finger in her mouth as the door opened and she was shocked to see John coming in, she stood up quickly..

"hey im sorry to come by and intrude on you at work" he began as he looked around the room at all the flowers and then at her.."this is quite the show in here"

Natalie removed her finger from her mouth.."yeah your brother can be quite the romantic at times" she swallowed hard, god he made her so uneasy..

"that he can be" he said as he walked in more and he glanced at her hand.."Your bleeding"

"Yeah just a hazard of mine i suppose" she said as she looked at her finger that now had a drop of blood on it.."so what can i do for you" he walked closer to her..

"You should really get that taken care of before it gets infected" he continued to look at her hand..

"Oh its fine, just a little prick" she said as she looked at her hand and then his hand was on her wrist as he held her hand up..

He looked at her and then her finger as she swallowed hard, he moved closer to her and she held her breath but then he was grabbing a tissue from her desk as he wrapped it around her finger and held it.."You should really apply pressure to it" he was so close that she couldnt breath and she swallowed hard again as she looked up at him, god his eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful..A knock on the door made her jump again as he let go of her hand and she looked as her uncle came in..

"Oh good your back, i.." his voice trailed as he saw her and John, she stepped back a bit so that they werent right in each others faces..."i didnt know you had company" he looked suspiciously at John..

"Oh this is um John...Michaels brother, he's in town" she said nervously as John turned and looked at her Uncle.."this is my Uncle Bo, and well also my boss"

"Nice to meet you Bo" John said as the two men nodded at each other and then John looked back at her.."I locked myself out"

"Oh...crap, i didnt have time to make an extra key" she began a bit nervously, she was fully aware that her uncle was studing him cautiously..She glanced at the clock and then back at her Uncle.."give me a moment" she said to John and then walked around her desk towards her Uncle.."did you need something"

"I just wanted to know if you found anything out from that file" he began as he kept his eye on John who was now staring out the large window..

"not yet, but im working on it" she fidgeted with her hand..

"alright well if you get anything let me know" he continued as he looked at John..

"will do" she said nervously.."Im gonna head home though"

"wow look at the time, i should do the same" her uncle said and then he hugged her.."call me if you need anything and tell Michael i said Hi" he said as he left and she stood there for a moment and took a deep breath..

"well i guess i came at a good time" John said as she turned and faced him and swallowed the lump in her throat.."are you ready to go?"

"yeah, im ready" she said as she grabbed her purse and they left..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natalie stood in her bedroom staring at the door, the car ride had been quick and quiet, she felt a bit queasy as she stood in there contemplating if she should leave the room or not, images from her dream of him kept flashing back, god she seriously needed to get a grip, it was just a dream, her and Michael were ok now, well somewhat ok, she shook her head as she began to pace her room, she seriously couldnt stay cooped up in there plus Michael would be home soon and so she headed to the door and opened it, peering out she noticed it was quiet and his door was closed, good maybe he was napping and so she headed down the hall but as she got by the bathroom the door opened and within an instant John was standing there still wet from his shower and in a towel as she gulped..

"Im sorry i didnt" she began to ramble..

"no worries" he grinned as he ran a hand through his wet hair, he had sparatic tattoos on his chest and my god what a chest it was, broad, muscular, no hair except a small amount on his belly that disappeared under the towel, she quickly looked away.."any ideas for a restuarant tonight?" he asked..

"Oh im sure anything will be fine" she swallowed hard..

"well you know this town better then i do" he smiled..Her eyes got caught on his and the mood changed dramatically between them as they stood there, it was like there was an electrical charge in the small space.."well you let me know what you figure out" his tongue came out of his mouth for a moment and traced his lips as he walked past her, it wasnt until then that she noticed she had been holding her breath, she quickly went down the hall, she needed a drink, yep, a drink and with that she grabbed a beer from the fridge..

John joined her in the kitchen after a few moments and she turned to face him, it was as if she knew he was there before he even announced his arrival, and he was dressed differently now in just a pair of faded jeans and a tshirt, he looked more carefree and hot as hell, his hair still wet and hanging in his face..

"i bought some clothes today" he grinned..

"its a bit of a change from yesterday" she swallowed hard and then looked away.."want a beer?"

"No i picked up some wine today as well" he said as he walked to the freezer and pulled a bottle of red wine out..

"I thought you said you dont drink" she couldnt help the way her voice squeaked..

"i dont, its nonalcoholic" he grinned..

"Oh i didnt even know they made that" she said with her head cocked..

"yeah its amazing what you can find online" he said as he began to pour himself a cup of the red wine..."so did you give it any thought" he asked, snapping her from her thoughts as she looked at him puzzled.."On where to eat?" he smiled..

"Oh um...yeah..." she walked across the kitchen.."there are a few restuarants in town, depends on what you want to eat"

"I have very varied tastes Natalie, you choose" he smiled..

"You really dont have to do this" she said softly as he walked over to her..

"Honestly its the least i can do" he said as she smiled nervously..

"there's a small Italian restuarant called Fino's across town" she finally blurted out..

"alright then, sounds like a plan" he smiled as he sipped his wine..

"so um" she walked past him.."do you have any other brothers or sisters" she asked..

"Nope just me and Michael" he said as she walked over to the kitchen window and looked out..

"Michael said he moved around alot when he was younger" she continued..

"we did, i guess thats why i move around so much now, old habits are hard to break" he smiled as she looked at him now..

"why were you at the club that night" she finally asked, he never did tell her why..

"curiosity i suppose, why were you" he asked as he continued to sip his drink..

"work" she said quickly..

"ah yes you did mention that" he smiled.."Did you find what you were looking for" somehow his words sounded so erotic and she had to look away..

"Not yet but i will" she walked across the kitchen again as she sipped her beer.."who is Lilliana" she looked at him now and he smiled softly..

"maybe Michael should tell you" he turned from her..

"But im asking you, who is she" she felt the lump in her throat growing..

"I dont want to cross any boundaries with Michael" he began as she sighed..

"your the one who brought it up in the first place" she continued..

"Fair enough" he faced her now.."she was Michaels fiancee"

"Oh" she said in shock.."I didnt know he had a fiancee", she honestly didnt know how much more she wanted to know now, talk about a shocker..

"it was a long time ago but thats not why i mentioned her" he sipped his drink.."its just, well you look just like her"

Natalie blinked in shock.."I do?, where is she now?"

"she died" he seemed sad when he said this, it was confusing, he looked away from her.."Like i said it was a long time ago..."

"How did she die" she couldnt help but ask..

"she killed herself" he finally looked at her and she swallowed hard..

"Oh" she said quietly..

"thats why i was a little shocked when i met you, the similarities are...well you get the idea" He walked across the room.."Michael took it hard, we all did and i would just hate to see you being a stand in for ghost" his words gave her a chill as she stood there and he turned and faced her.."I probably said too much already"

"No i wanted to know" she said as she stared at her beer..

"im sure thats probably not the case though" he said as he looked at her some more..The air in the room got thick as they stood there staring at one another, the sound of her phone ringing broke the silence as she jumped and saw it was Michael..

"hey" she said as she answered and turned from John..

"Hey babe, listen" he sighed heavily.."Im gonna be late, there was an accident on the interstate and weve had people rushing in all night"

"Oh wow, i heard there was something that happened" she began..

"is my brother there" he asked and she swallowed hard..

"Yeah, did you want to talk to him" she asked..

"No" he took a deep breath.."Im gonna try and get out of here as soon as i can ok"

"alright i hope it gets better" she said honestly..

"Me too, i love you" he said softly..

"I love you too" she said as they hung up and she stared at her phone..

"Everything ok?" John asked as she faced him now..

"Michael is running late" she began..

"well you still need to eat" he looked at her..

"Yeah but i can just make a sandwich" she said as she sipped her beer...

"well thats just silly dont you think, im sure Michael wouldnt want you starving" he cocked his head to the side..

"I could just order pizza" she said nervously..

"or we could just head to that Italian Restuarant" he added.."Listen it would be nice to get out, really havent seen much of this town"

"theres not really much to see" she sipped her beer..

"well i could just go by myself, no biggie"he turned from her and she sighed..

"wait" she said as he stopped.."I am sort of hungry" he turned and faced her now.."I could just bring something home for him"

"Now thats more like it" he grinned.."shall we?" he gestured for them to go..

"sure" she swallowed the lump in her throat, i mean honestly how bad could it be, he had been very up front with questions she asked him, maybe she could find out more information, maybe more about this Lilliana chick that she looked like, that in itself was a bit unnerving, i mean was Michael really using her as a stand in for his dead ex, the thought bothered her..

Fino's was a small italian restuarant on the outskirts of Lanview, it was located right on a huge lake and as they sat at the very small and intimate table she wondered what the hell she was thinking, this place was definitely not the kind of place for just two random people to go to, it had a very romantic feel to it, from the lighting to the soft music coming from the jazz band off to the side..

"this is a nice place" John said as they sat at the table and she fidgeted nervously..

"the food is good" she swallowed hard as she looked around at all the happy and in love couples..

"does Michael take you here often?" he asked as she brought her attention back to him..

"he works alot" she said quickly..

"well thats a shame, you deserve places like this" he smiled some..

"so what about you John, do you have someone special back at home" she tried to take the attention off of herself..

"Not in a long time" his voice yet again had a hint of sadness to it, it confused her and intrigued her at the same time.."its hard to find someone you can really connect with"

"yeah it is" she said as she began to sip her drink..

"so were you born and raised here " he finally asked as she looked at him..

"No Atlantic City, moved here almost four years ago" she said as he smiled..

"AC's very different from here" he began..

"yeah it is, have you ever been?" she asked with interest..

" a few times on business, nothing like the boardwalk at night" he smiled at her..

"That is true" she nodded her head..

"so why Lanview?"

"I was looking for a change, moved here with my brother and mom"

"did you find the change you wanted?"

"you could say so, i am a forensic tech now" she smiled a little..

"thats definitely a unique field to get into, was it always a dream of yours"

"well i knew i wanted to get into some sort of law enforcement, so yeah, i guess it was"

"and your job is what brought you to the club last night, do you mind me asking what exactlly you were looking for there? Seems an odd place for work"

"Just a lead on a case im working on, can i ask you something"

"you could ask me anything"

"do you believe in vampires?"

"Vampires? Why do you ask" he cocked his head in intrique..

"well dont say anything ok but this case, the one im working on, well i think someone is trying to imitate a vampire" she said with a shake of her head.."and when i was at that club, i saw..." her voice trailed..

"what did you see Natalie?" he raised an eyebrow..

"its silly really, nevermind" she shook her head..

"No please continue" he looked more than interested and she honestly didnt know why she was telling him all of this but she felt comfortable with him, oddly comfortable..

"well i saw a guy biting a girls neck, or atleast it looked like he was, thats when you showed up" she swallowed hard..

"well then maybe he was a vampire" he said nonchalantly..

Natalie couldnt help the laugh that came out of her mouth.."Oh you dont really believe that do you?"

"anything is possible right" he said calmly..

"so hold up a minute, do you really believe that" she said in shock...

"In this day and age nothing would surprise me, i mean look how glorified vampires are in the media, it seems to be a huge trend these days" he smiled..

"Now you sound like my brother" she laughed..

"Oh really, he is a believer" he raised an eyebrow..

"more like obsessed with the idea" she shook her head.."He was even convinced your brother was one.."she rolled her eyes playfully..

"really now? What would make him think that" he leaned back in his chair..

"Put it this way, take you and Michael, your both flawless and have a air of mystery about you" she began and immediately regretted her words as he smiled..

"Flawless, what does that mean" he smiled..

Natalie flushed a million shades of red.."I dont know, forget it" she said with a nervous laugh..

"Oh you cant say something like that and not finish, now im intrigued" he grinned..

"its just... you know the way you and michael look" she said with a flushed face..

"the way we look?" he raised an eyebrow..

"come on its not like you havent noticed, you seem to turn heads because of your looks" she said with embarasment..

"turn heads?" he questioned..

"Your good looking, women notice you but you already know that" she finally blurted out as her heart raced..

"You think im good looking?" he smirked..

"I didnt say me in particular, just..." she quickly took a sip of her drink..

"then maybe you could be a vampire" he said calmly and she almost choked on her drink as she looked at him..

"me? Yeah ok" she laughed..

"why not, if we are solely going on looks alone, well, your beautiful and you definitely turn heads, you've got my attention" he said seriously and she felt the small space get incredibly hot as she sat there and swallowed hard..

Their food was at the table within seconds and she couldnt of been happier, she needed the distraction and she quickly began to eat..John barely touched his food as he sat there but she wasnt about to say anything about, right about now she wanted to get this dinner over and done with.

Neither of them said anything else as they sat there, only the sound of the band playing in the background until John spoke again.."they are good"

"Yeah they are" she sipped her drink and glanced at his barely touched plate.."something wrong with your food" she finally asked as he glanced down and then looked up at her..

"Not as hungry as i thought" he grinned some but the look in his eye was of hunger just not one for food, she squirmed in her seat some, holy shit was she imaging all of this..

"i need to use the restroom" she finally said as she stood up and excused herself, she needed a moment away from him, time to just recollect herself and so she went to do just that..The sight of a balcony door caught her attention as she walked past the bathroom and headed out into the crisp cool night air as she inhaled deep, the view was absolutely breath taking..

"Planning your escape" his voice caught her off guard as she jumped and spun around..

"Oh...i wasnt, its just..." she swallowed hard.."beautiful out here" she said as he walked closer to her..

"that it is, very beautiful" he said but something told her he wasnt talking about the view as he kept his eyes on her, she quickly looked back out over the balcony, he was so close, she could feel it.."dance with me" his voice was low and seductive and she honestly thought she was hearing things as she turned and looked at him with wide eyes..

"huh?" she said with a bit of shock as he licked his lips and steppped even closer..

"dance with me" he said again, this time he put his hand out to her and she swallowed..

"Oh i dont dance" she began to say but it was too late, he had already took hold of her hand and pulled her close as she held her breath.."what are you doing john" she barely got the words out..

"it would seem as though i am dancing with you" he smirked..

"we shouldnt be doing this" she whispered as they swayed back and forth.."we" she went to say as his fingers came up and over her lips to silence her..

"One dance" he whispered as his eyes locked with hers and she felt like she was back in her dream again, she felt weightless.."You are so beautiful Natalie"

She swallowed hard.."John, this isnt...this isnt right" she said even though her body continued to move with his..

"Oh i can think of many reasons why it is and i think you could too" he said as his mouth moved closer and closer to hers and she couldnt help herself as she anticipated the touch of his lips but the sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of it as she quickly pulled back as he sighed, she grabbed her phone and her eyes got wide..

"Hey Michael" she said damn near breathless as she walked across the balcony and John watched her.."You are?, ok... i will see you in a little bit then" she said as she hung up and inhaled deep.."Michael is gonna be home soon" she said with her back still turned to him and then she slowly faced him.."we should go"

"we should" John said as he turned from her and walked back through the doors and she swallowed hard again, what the hell was happening to her, hell she had almost kissed him!

John was quiet for the car ride and so was she, it was awkward and uncomfortable, all she kept thinking is that she had almost kissed him, my god she didnt even feel like herself anymore.. Once they pulled up John quickly got out.."Im going for a walk" he said without looking at her as she watched him make his way down the street, maybe that was for the best she thought to herself as she quickly made her way into the house..

Michael was home within minutes as Natalie tried not to pace the house, she had so many things on her mind, number one being his brother..

"hey" he said as he came in looking somewhat hesitant at first..

"hey" she said as she walked over to him and swallowed the lump in her throat.."Your brother went for a walk" she said quickly and he seemed to relax some..

"Im sorry i couldnt make it for dinner, your probably starving by now" Michael said as he came over to her..

"yeah i um, just went and grabbed something to eat with John" she tried to be nonchalant but the guilt was eating her now and michael stopped in front of her..

"Oh" he said with a bit of a shocked look and she waited for him to freak out but he did the opposite as he brought his arms around her.."I missed you"

Natalie forced a smile.."I missed you too" she hugged him back..

"its been a long day, what do you say we go to bed" he said as he held her and she nodded her head as he pulled back and kissed her forehead.."come on" he said as he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom..

Meanwhile across town in the Midnight Club John sat on one of the couches, a few girls around him as they touched and kissed him but he couldnt even enjoy it cause his mind was on her..

"what do you say we go take this to somewhere a little more private" Blonde number one said with a smile..

"I second that" Blonde number two grinned..

"Not tonight Ladies" John said as he stood and they whined in protest..

"Oh come on we could make it worth your while" blonde number one pouted as she tugged on his arm..

"I said not tonight" he barked at them as he revealed his fangs and they both gasped as they backed up and quickly they were taking off as he made his way outside, he inhaled deep as he stood there, for the first time in forever he didnt have an appetite and he then strolled his way down the street, he couldnt lose her again, and not to his brother, he was gonna have to take out the big guns so to speak and with that he walked with a mission..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The room was dark as she walked around trying to find a light or something, anything then just a big dark room.."hello? Anyone?" she called out as she held her hands in front of her, fear racing through her body, it was so quiet in there, eerily quiet.."hello" she whispered as she heard a sound across the room, it sounded like foot steps and breathing.."this isnt funny...who's there" she called out as she spun around, she literally couldnt see her own hands in front of her face..

And then she felt it, a pair of hands on her waist and a hot breath in her ear.."i found you" his voice rumbled through her body as she slowly turned and faced him, she could see his face now and his crystal blue eyes..

"John" she said with a gasp..

"why do you keep fighting this Natalie, fighting us" his words were low and seductive and then she felt his mouth on her neck, right below her ear.."i can smell your desire from here" his tongue caressed the sensitive skin below her ear and she melted into his touch.."Say it, say you want me" he whispered as he pulled her close..

"John...i cant...Michael" she said breathless..

"theres only me and you Natalie, and he could never make you feel the way i do" he pressed his body against hers as he groaned.."do you feel what you do to me, its all for you" his lips collided with hers and his kiss was so sweet, so soft, so unexpected but quickly he was pulling back and leaving her wanting and needing..."come to me, come to me Natalie" his voice was all around her as she stood in the darkness again.."find me"

"John...dont do this, i cant do this" she called out as she spun around..

"find me, come to me" his voice surrounded her.."COME TO ME!"

Natalie awoke with a jolt as she sat up in the bed and Michael looked at her with concern.."Natalie are you ok, was it a nightmare?"

Natalie tried to control her breathing as she sat there, Michael sat up now with her..

"Natalie what is it" he said as he brushed some damp strands from her face..

"I dont know, i ... i dont remember" she lied as she sat there and he pulled her against his chest as he smoothed back her hair..

"well im here and your safe" he said soothingly as he held her..

Michael went off to work at nearly five am and Natalie decided she may as well stay up, after the dream she had last night she was afraid to fall asleep again, i mean seriously what the hell was happening to her, she got to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee with shaky hands.. The dream had seemed so real, i mean she could still feel his touch on her skin..

"sleep ok?" his voice made her jump as she split her coffee on the counter and nearly dropped her cup as he came over..

"shit" she said under her breath as she grabbed for a napkin to clean up the counter..

"Your shaking" John said as he put his hand on her coffee cup and she looked up at him and swallowed hard..

"coffee is too strong" she lied as she quickly wiped up the counter and turned from him..

"are you sure your ok" he asked again as she shook her head..

"yeah of course" she swallowed the lump in her throat, it wasnt until then that she noticed his state of undress, all he had on was a pair of boxer briefs and it definitely wasnt hiding anything, she quickly looked away..He seemed unaffected..

"maybe you should sit down?" he said softly..

"Im fine, im surprised your up so early" she said as she avoided any eye contact with his body..

"Im a morning person" he grinned as he walked to the freezer and pulled out the wine and poured himself a glass..

"drinking so early" she said quickly..

"Non alcoholic remember" he smirked and she quickly looked away..

"well i have to get ready for work" she turned from him, she seriously needed some distance from him..

Natalie got to her door and quickly went inside, closing it as she leaned against it and breathed heavy, she felt like she was losing her mind, she quickly headed into her bathroom, she needed a shower, a really really cold shower..

By the time she got dressed and headed out of the bedroom, her mind still all screwy she heard voices, but not just any voice, it was Gigi and she was talking to John..

"Really? Thats amazing" Gigi said with a girlish laugh that Natalie had never heard before and then there she was, all flushed and grinning like an idiot as she talked to John, Natalie surpressed the urge to roll her eyes, well atleast John was dressed now.."Oh hey Nat, you didnt tell me you had company" Gigi smiled big as she came over..

"Ive been busy" natalie said quickly as John began to walk past them..

"it was great meeting you Gigi, im sure i will see you again" he said as he got to the doorway of the kitchen.."Have a nice day at work natalie" he said as he made his way down the hall..

Gigi waited till he was out of earshot.."seriously nat, your keeping him held up in here and you couldnt even give a girl a heads up" Gigi shook her head with that stupid grin again..

Now natalie rolled her eyes.."what do you need Gi" Natalie grabbed another cup of coffee..

"what do i need, isnt it obvious, i need him" she laughed.."damn they dont make them like that anymore" she shook her head appreciatively..

"dont you have work or something to do" Natalie shook her head as she sipped her drink..

"why are you so crabby" Gigi sipped on her own coffee..

"i didnt sleep well, im just...im tired" Natalie said as she sat at the table..

"I wouldnt sleep well with him in the other room too, shit nat he is smoking hot" Gigi grinned..

"Uh you may want to wipe the drool" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Oh please dont act like your not affected by him, i mean, damn damn" Gigi grinned with starry eyes..

"I have a boyfriend, remember" Natalie said quickly as Gigi looked at her..

"come on you have to hook me up Nat" Gigi continued and somehow the idea of Gigi and John made her feel sick..

"You dont even know him Gi, seriously he's leaving soon anyways" Natalie said dryly..

"yeah and your point is, all i want is one night, one long long long night" Gigi grinned..

"alright its too early for all of this craziness, why are you here so early" Natalie seriously didnt want to talk about John, hell she didnt want to think about him anymore today..

Gigi sighed.."fine, i came by to tell you that i went to that club yesterday"

Natalie perked up some.."and, did you find out anything"

"I found out that lanview has more freaks then i would care to think about but no" Gigi sighed and Natalie did too.."but there is definitely something going on there"

"yeah well unless i can get some info on that girl" Natalie began..

"Im working on it ok, geez dont get your panties in a bunch" Gigi rolled her eyes..

"Im sorry its just, its been a crazy couple of days" Natalie stared at her coffee again..

"Yeah i would say so, how are things with you and the Doc" Gigi raised an eyebrow..

"Fine" Natalie swallowed hard..

"Yeah that doesnt look like fine to me" Gigi said suspiciously..

"I dont want to talk about it Gi" Natalie stood now to get more coffee..

"Listen i know i have been giving you a hard time about him, but i was just looking out for you Nat" Gigi said softly..

"I know, its not that, its just.." Natalie's words trailed off and it seemed to get Gigi's attention..

"what Nat?" she asked as Natalie poured another cup of coffee..Natalie mind began to drift to her dream and for a moment she got lost in thought.."earth to Nat"

Natalie quickly shook her head.."sorry i was just" she turned to look at Gigi as John came walking back in the kitchen, he stopped and looked at her and for a moment they just stared at one another..

"well i got a couple things to take care of today" he finally said as he walked past them.."see you later" he said as he stared at Natalie and then left and none of it was lost on Gigi..

"Ok so what the hell was that about" Gigi said in shock..

"what?" Natalie tried to be nonchalant..

"dont what me, what the hell is going on between you and Mr Sexy" she raised an eyebrow..

"what? Your crazy, he is Michaels brother" Natalie laughed nervously..

"Uh huh and.." Gigi looked at her harder..

"and nothing, actually i have to get to work" Natalie said quickly as she turned to the sink and put her coffee in it but when she turned back Gigi was right there in her face..

"that definitely didnt look like nothing" she said witha raised eyebrow and natalie swallowed hard.."I cant believe your not going to tell me" she huffed..

"theres nothing to tell, im dating Michael" Natalie said quickly..

"yeah and that little interaction there with John...i know i saw something" Gigi said suspiciously..

"and you are being a PI again, nothing is going on" natalie shook her head..

"fine maybe i am being a bit of a PI but still, look me square in the eye and tell me that something isnt happening between you and the sexy as hell brother" Gigi grinned..

"Your crazy" Natalie walked past her..

"Oh my god nat, something is going on, just tell me" Gigi whined..

"Nothing is going on Gigi, Geez" Natalie said with a flushed face..

"wow now im just insulted, and here i thought we were bff's, maybe i was wrong" Gigi said with a hurt expression as she shook her head..

"You know your my bestie" natalie said to her..

"apparently im not" Gigi cast her eyes to the ground..

"oh come on, dont do this, dont do the pouty face" Natalie sighed..

"its just i really thought we were best friends" Gigi said as she blinked her eyes and they filled up with tears, Damn it how was she able to do that, she completely blind sided natalie..

"stop it Gigi, i mean it" Natalie warned..

"its ok, i cant be trusted" Gigi turned from her as a lone tear came down her face and Natalie huffed, man she had her hook line and damn sinker!

"fine, god your irritating sometimes!" natalie huffed as Gigi turned and looked at her with watery eyes.."so technically nothing has happened with me and John ok, not really anyways, god i cant believe your making me do this"

"But your my best friend and i love you, you should want to tell me" Gigi said with a pout..

Natalie sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, maybe it would feel better to just get it off her chest, maybe it would make her not feel so guilty even though technically nothing had happened with her and John.."Ive been dreamig about him, ok, you happy" she huffed..

"dreaming?" Gigi said with a puzzled look..

"yeah i know it sounds stupid ok, i get it.." Natalie began to pace.."I dont know what is going on, that night at Midnight club" she began as Gigi's eyes got wide..

"Wait hold up, he was there, John was at that club, why?" Gigi said in shock..

"I dont know, cause he's a freak" Natalie shrugged her shoulders..

"Oh there is definitely nothing freaky about him, well maybe in the bedroom" Gigi gazed some as natalie rolled her eyes.."Ok ok..nevermind about that, what happened at the club"

"nothing really, so... ok so i was there and i ran into him and he was being all, i dunno, weird" Natalie shook her head..

"weird? Like what kind of weird?" Gigi asked with a confused look..

"I dunno, i mean honestly i could of just made it all up in my head, i mean i probably did" Natalie shook her head as Gigi just stared at her.."Ok so he is a bit overwhelming"

"overwhelming?" Gigi looked at her confused again..

"your really gonna make me spell it out arent you" Natalie shook her head as Gigi stared at her all wide eyed.."I think he was coming onto me ok, like really coming onto me, and then last night" she began as Gigi's eyes got even wider..

"continue" Gigi said with anticipation..

"seriously its no big deal ok, but...well, i think...i dunno...i think we almost kissed" Natalie swallowed hard..

"How can you think that you almost kissed?" Gigi shook her head..

"Ok fine, we almost kissed but then Michael called and it got wierd, its just all very weird" Natalie sighed..

"and now your dreaming about him" Gigi raised an eyebrow..

"yeah Miss PI, i have been dreaming about him" Natalie said sarcastically..

"and what exactlly do these dreams entail" Gigi smirked and Natalie turned a million shades of red.."Oh my god Nat are you doing him in the dreams, like really doing him" she laughed..

"Im not doing him, god Gi" Natalie turned even redder..

"yeah well something has you flushed" Gigi grinned..

"so maybe its not the friendliest of dreams, ok..." Natalie shook her head..

"You totally have the hots for him" Gigi smirked..

"Im with Michael" Natalie said quickly..

"Yeah and you have the hots for his sexy ass brother" Gigi laughed..

"can you keep your voice down" Natalie said with embarassment..

"listen i knew i saw something when he was in here, i mean shit Nat, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife plus he was looking at you like he was gonna take you right here and now" Gigi laughed..

"Now i know your crazy" natalie shook her head and laughed nervously..

"Oh i know what i saw and i saw a man who wanted to" she began as Natalie put her hand up and Gigi stopped in midsentence..

"Ok i think im done with this conversation" Natalie said with a flushed look..

"but we were just getting to the good part" Gigi whined..

"Listen Gi, regardless of whatever may or may not be going on, im with Michael and i really care about him, i sort of love him" Natalie swallowed hard...

"You told him that, you told Michael you love him?" Gigi said in shock..

"It kind of slipped out" natalie said nervously..

"how does that kind of slip out" Gigi shook her head..

"I dont know Gi, it just does and yeah maybe i think his brother is hot" Natalie began as Gigi grinned.."it doesnt change anything, im with Michael, end of story"

"But you want to be with his brother" Gigi smiled..

"hey just cause you dont like Michael" Natalie began...

"I never said i didnt like him, i just dont like the fact that he lies to you about weird things, its creepy and its not right" Gigi said honestly..

"I really dont want to relive all of that again ok" Natalie sighed..

"so your just gonna ignore what is going on between you and John?" Gigi began..

"there is nothing going on Gigi" Natalie said with a loud sigh..

"but your dreaming about him"

"fine i had a few dreams about John, ok... no big deal" Natalie finally said exasperated and then her eyes got wide as John came in the door and stopped and looked at them, Natalie honestly felt like she would die..Everyone stood quiet as Natalie's face turned even redder, oh he had definitely heard her, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.."I gotta get to work" Natalie said with embarassment as John stood there and she quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door without another word as Gigi stood there..

"Yeah i um should go too, later john" Gigi said with embarassment and then she too was gone as he stood there with a huge grin forming on his face, and so it begins!

By the time Natalie had gotten to work she was hysterical laughing, i mean seriously what are the odds that he acually heard part of their conversation, she was sure he didnt and the whole thing was really laughable as well, she quickly pushed the embarassing thoughts aside and began to work and boy had it been a night cause her desk was covered in files, she sighed as she began going through them, yep today would be a long day indeed..

It was nearly one pm when she had finally looked up from her messy desk, papers were strewn all about and she literally was seeing double now as she ran her hand through her long hair. Her stomach began to growl as the onset of hunger crept in, she hadnt heard from Michael yet and part of her was sort of happy about that, right now she just wanted time to think things over and so she grabbed her purse and headed out..

Rodi's was nearly barren as she got in and walked to the counter as she was greeted by Mac the owner.."The usual darling?" he smiled widely..

"Yes please" she said as she took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited as he headed into the back to make her burger and fries, her mind began to drift once more and she shook her head as she remembered the look on Johns face as he had reentered the townhouse, her face flushed as she sat there, oh yeah he had definitely heard her but would he say anything, she hoped he wouldnt but that was shorted lived cause the next thing she heard was his voice..

"Penny for your thoughts" he said as he came up next to her and she jumped as he took a seat and grinned..

"what are you doing here" she said with shock as she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"a quick hello would surfice" he said with a smirk..

"Listen im on lunch right now" she began to make excuses, why the hell did he have to keep showing up like that?

"well i would hope so thats usually what one does at this time, so how are the burgers here, any good" he raised an eyebrow..

"Listen i dont mean to be rude" she began..

He cut her off.."then dont" he leaned against the bar.."You seem tense, everything ok?"

"everything is fine" she quickly looked away from him..Maybe he wouldnt say anything after all..

"The weather is nice outside" he said nonchalantly as she looked at him now..He wasnt seriously going to make small talk about the weather right now, was he?.."what?, it is" he shrugged his large shoulders..

"dont you have somewhere you should be" she looked away from him again..

"well thats the good thing about being on vacation, i make my own plans" he grinned..

"and you decided to come sit here" she shook her head..

"Im not following you if thats what your implying" he began as she rolled her eyes at him and seconds later she watched as he turned and a tall leggy brunette came walking in, smiling and waving over at him.."well Natalie it was a pleasure as always but as you can see i have company" he said as he got up and walked over to Miss giggles and smiles. Natalie hated that at this moment she felt nothing but the green eye of jealousy creep up on her as she watched John and the bouncy girl walk over to a secluded table, they were all smiles and laughing, what the hell?

"anything else?" Mac's voice startled her as she jumped and looked at him.."You ok darling?" he asked with concern..

Natalie looked at the bag of food and quickly pulled out money.."yeah, i gotta take this to go, thanks Mac" she said as she grabbed the greasy white bag that she had absolutely no appetite at all to eat and she headed over to the door, her eyes on John and Miss laughsalot, he leaned into the pretty girls ear as his eyes locked with natalie and he whispered something to her that made her laugh even louder and Natalie quickly spun on her heel and got out of there..

She tossed the bag of food into her car as she sat there seething, but why the hell was she so mad, she didnt understand it and then she heard Gigi's words replaying in her head..'you have the hots for him, dont you?', natalie quickly shook her head and laughed out loud..She definitely not under any circumstance had the hots for him, no way, no how and with that she drove off, her mind back on him and the girl who was getting all of undivided attention!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie felt sick as she got back to work, she couldnt touch her food and all she saw in her head was John with that girl. She was surprised at how mad she felt but she tried to play it off cooly, was Gigi finally right about this, was she indeed falling for Michael's brother?

She worked through the rest of the afternoon trying to distract herself from what she was really thinking about and by the time she headed home she wanted nothing more than a long shower and a cold beer but as she went to put her key into the door she heard voices and not just any voice, a female voice and her stomach immediately twisted as she stepped into her place and there they were, the new couple sitting on the couch watching tv and laughing yet again.

John looked at her as she came in.."Oh hey there natalie, I dont think i had a chance to introduce you, this is Jenny" he grinned as the girl stood up and waved at her..

"can we talk a minute" Natalie said in a clipped tone as he looked at Jenny who was now staring back at the tv and he walked over to natalie who made her way into the kitchen, screw it she needed a beer now..

"whats up" John said calmly as he followed her in.."work ok?"

"Listen i really dont appreciate you bringing random girls home" she snapped angrily, wow she hadnt noticed she was this pissed, it sort of surprised her..

"Your mad that i brought someone home?" he leaned on the counter..

Natalie quickly opened the beer she had in her hand and she took a long swig.."I dont like strangers in my house, i have alot of valuable things here" she said in a clipped tone..

"You think Jenny is gonna steal from you" he looked amused and it only pissed her off more..

"Listen i dont care what you do in your free time John, dont bring people back to my place" she snapped at him as she began to walk away..

"I honestly didnt think it would be a big deal and i will vouche for her" he began as she laughed a little and turned to face him..

"You barely know her" she said sarcastically..

"well that depends on what you mean by know" he smirked..

"You know what, forget it, i dont want to know anymore" she spun from him..

"if it bothers you to see me with her then i will have her leave" he said as she turned and faced him..

"what? This isnt about you, this is about my place, my things!" she yelled angrily..

"what the hell is going on in here" Michael said as he raced into the kitchen and they both looked at him..

"Your brother brought some strange girl home with him into our place" Natalie snapped towards Michael..

"hey i was just envoking one of my many rights as a citizen of the United States of" he began as Natalie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room as Michael looked at him..

"stay here" Michael barked at him as he followed Natalie to the bedroom..

"im gonna have to bleach the couch now, god knows what that chick has" she said disgusted as Michael joined her in the room..

"babe i think your over reacting just a bit" he began as she looked at him with wide eyes..

"Oh thats funny coming from you especially since you were hating your brothers guts just yesterday" she shook her head..

"I know but honestly, i think its good for him, he needs a distraction" the words left his mouth before he had time to think..

"distraction, what does that mean?" natalie said as she looked at him...

"Listen natalie this is why i didnt want him around, i know him ok" he said softly..

"yeah well i dont appreciate coming home to strange girls in the house" she said again..

"Do you want me to tell him to leave, i will" he said honestly as he looked at her..

"we already offered for him to stay" natalie turned from him, damn she really was jealous right now, like ridiculously jealous.."i dont want her sleeping in this house" she finally said quickly..

"she wont ok, are you sure this is really about her being here" he asked as she sighed..

"its been a long day ok, i just wanted to be able to come home and relax" she said as she ran a hand through her hair and then she felt his arms wrap around her..

"is it work?" he asked and she tensed up more, she definitely didnt want Michael to know what her real feelings about this situation were and so she did the one thing she never thought she would, she lied and diverged the attention..

"a young girl was murdered" she began as she tried to take the attention off of herself..

"Oh baby i am so sorry" he said softly as she turned to face him..

"i think some cult did it" she said as she looked at him..

"a cult? Here in Lanview?" he said with a perplexed look..

"I know it sounds crazy but" she sighed.."i think someone is trying to pretend to be a vampire or something" she said as his eyes got wide..

"a what?" he said as he shook his head..

"i know its crazy but, i mean all the blood was drained out of her and there were two marks on her neck" she said as he walked past her now..

"Really? Where did this happen" he asked as he walked over to the window, she noticed a change in his demeanor..

"By the pier, why...did you hear something" she asked as he shook his head..

"no, just alot of sick people out there" he said as she looked at him.."But enough about that, lets make tonight just about you and me" he finally turned and faced her but she had the feeling like he was trying to hide something from her but she kept it to herself, honestly she may just be overthinking this, she seriously wasnt in the right frame of mind as it was..

A knock on the door alerted them as they stared at one another.."Im heading out" John called through the door and there is was, the jealousy was back as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Im going to take a shower" she said as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door, Michael sighed as he walked to the door and opened it as John walked down the hall and then stopped..

"we need to talk" Michael said as he walked up to him..

"Its rude for me to leave my guest waiting" John began as Michael pushed him into the guest room and closed the door..

"what the hell are you doing" Michael said angrily..

"woo lay off bro, im just trying to have some fun" John said with a roll of his eyes..

"Yeah and i know what your kind of fun is, did you have something to do with that girl at the pier" Michael said angrily..

"what girl?" John shook his head..

"the one who was convenently drained of her blood" Michael said low..

"Oh dont try and put this on me, i dont play like that" John said seriously..

"yeah well something tells me different" Michael said sarcastically.."if i find out" he began..

"You know what back the hell up Michael, you know im not like that" John said angrily.."theres a whole club full of those fuckers, newbies too and right in lanview"

"where?" Michael said with shock..

"she didnt tell you" John smirked, now this was getting good..

"dont fuck with me John" Michael snarled at him..

"why dont you ask natalie, she knows exactlly what i am talking about cause she was there with them" John said with a raised eyebrow..

"what the hell are you talking about" Michael snapped..

"the club, the one Natalie went to for her work, the place is loaded with newbies as far as the eye can see and she was right there in the middle of it" John said as he turned from Michael..

"Your fucking lying" Michael walked up to John..

"fine why dont you ask her yourself, she is quite the little detective maybe if you werent gone all the time" John began sarcastically..

Michael got right in his face.."You better watch your mouth brother"

"stay the hell out of my way Michael cause if you wont protect her, i will" John pushed past him as Michael stood there, he was furious and he wanted answers and he wanted them now..

Natalie stayed in the shower for a good twenty minutes and by the time she got out Michael was pacing the room.."is it true, did you go to some strange club the other night" he seemed mad and she felt the guilt creep up, holy shit how did he know and then her mind went to John, shit, he had told him..

"I was working" she tried to be nonchalant, she wondered what else he knew..

"at some club, do you know how dangerous that place is" he said angrily..

"settle down Michael, im a big girl and i can take care of myself and as you can see i am fine" she said with annoyance..

"that club is known for bad stuff, why would you put yourself in harms way like that" he was still angry..

"it was just a bunch of wanna be vampire freaks" she rolled her eyes.."seriously your over reacting"

"You said a girl was killed and you said you thought it was by one of those freaks" he said angrily..

"Listen i dont tell you how to do your job" she began..

"My job doesnt entail me being at some shady club with a bunch of people up to no good" he snapped as he walked across the room..

Yeah well pardon me for being a little upset that night, i needed a distraction and work is just that" she snapped at him..

"and i said i was sorry ok and i will keep on saying it" he said as he looked at her..

She was angry now, for some reason, maybe cause she knew John was out with that skanky chick but netherless she was pissed.."you know if i remember correctly you never even anwered my questions that night"

Michael sighed.."Please lets not do this again"

"well you started it" she stood there with her hands on her hips.."I know about Lilliana" she blurted out as his eyes got wide..

"what!" he said in shock..

"John told me, why wouldnt you tell me you had a fiancee" she began as he shook his head..

"it wasnt his place to say anything" he snapped..

"yeah well you apparently werent going to say anything" she huffed..

"it was a long time ago natalie" he said low..

"yeah and apparently she looks just like me" she said as she spun and faced him, her mood changing dramatically..."am i stand in for a ghost" she spit out as he blinked in shock..

"what? Is that what he said" he clenched his fists..

"am i?" she challenged him..

"you know its amazing how you find all of this free time to sit and talk to my brother about things that dont concern you" he said bitterly and it caught her off guard as she looked at him with wide eyes..

"Oh so now it doesnt concern me" she said angrily..

"I didnt mean it like that" he said softer this time..

"bullshit, you dont think its a fucking coincidence that me and her look alike" she snapped..

"Natalie just calm down" he walked over to her..

"No, i wont..Your dead fiancee looks like me, how the hell is that suppose to make me feel" she yelled..

"dont talk about her" he said warningly and she was in shock, truly in shock and she quickly began to get dressed, she didnt even care that she was literally standing in front of him butt ass naked now as she quickly threw on clothes.."Natalie" he said softer..

"dont..." she spun and looked at him as she pulled her shirt over her head.."god im so stupid"

"natalie just stop this" he began as she shook her head, she just wanted to leave and now..

"you know what, screw you michael" she yelled at him and he got right in front of her..

"so you look like her ok, i admit it, you look like her!" he yelled..

"and thats what this has been about this whole time, hasnt it" she shook her head in shock..

"i cant believe your doing this right now, cant you see what he is doing, he is trying to make you doubt me" he yelled..

"Oh so blame it on him now, atleast he was honest with me and you...god i dont even know what to think anymore" she stormed past him and he grabbed her arm stopping her.."let go"

"No you are not leaving" he snapped at her angrily..

"stop it Michael" she yelled as she tried to yank her arm back but he held onto it hard.."stop it your hurting me" she yelled again..

"You are not running out of here until we finish this" he yelled, she had never seen him like this before, it honestly was scaring her..

"Yes i can" she yelled and pulled her arm back roughly but within seconds he had both of his hands on her upper arms as he gripped her..

"Just stop being like this" he yelled in her face and for a moment she swore his eyes got darker as he stood there..

"let go of me, NOW!" she yelled and within seconds their bedroom door was swung open and John had entered as he looked at natalie and his brother..

"I advise you to let go of her Michael" he said angrily as Natalie blinked in shock and Michael looked at him with so much hate that it actually frightened the shit out of natalie but he let go of her arms and stormed over to John but Natalie got between them..

"Leave Michael, just leave" she said seriously as he looked at her..

"your just gonna let him come in here and stake his claim" Michael said in shock..

"i think you should listen to her and leave Michael" John said calmly but there was something threatening about his tone..

Michael took a deep breath as stared at John for a moment, he was literally seething and then he looked at natalie as she stood there and swallowed hard, he quickly grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room..

"wait here" John said as he turned for the door..

"No, dont...just dont...please" she said with tears in her eyes.."Just let him go" and then just like that they heard the front door slam shut as she jumped and tears began to flow down her cheeks..

"hey... hey its ok" John said as he looked at her and she shook her head...

"No its not, its not ok" she cried as john walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his touch and cried against his chest..She cried until the air between them got to uncomfortable for her to bear and slowly she backed up from him.."Im sorry i shouldnt of cried on you" she said as she wiped her eyes..

"you dont need to apologize natalie" he said as he watched her from across the room..

"You know i just dont get it" she said more to herself then to him as she kept her back turned to him.

"My brother can be an ass" he said as she looked at him..

"its not just your brother" she walked across the room more.."what the hell is wrong with both of you" he didnt say anything as she walked over to the window.."you know im really starting to think maybe i am the one going crazy"

"Your not crazy Natalie" he finally said as she looked at him..

"is this all just a game to you, like some sort of sick twisted game" she said honestly..

"I never wanted to see you hurting" he said softly..

"bullshit, you knew exactlly what you were doing when you came here and you should be happy with yourself that you suceeded" she said sarcastically as she walked over to her shoes and put them on..

"natalie i wasnt trying" he began..

"Like hell you werent" she snapped at him.."whatever your deal is with your brother, you wanted to hurt him and i dont think you care who you hurt in the process" she said angrily..

"you got me all wrong" he began..

"Oh i seriously doubt that" she laughed bitterly.."why the hell did you even come here cause you sure as hell didnt come to make things better with him"

"You wouldnt understand" he said low..

"of course i wouldnt cause im just an idiot right" she walked past him and out of her bedroom..

"what are you doing natalie" he asked as he followed her..

"Im going out what does it look like" she quickly grabbed her purse.."but you should be proud of yourself, mission complete" she went to the door..

"I wasnt trying" he began...

"Like hell you werent, he was your brother and yet you...you" she said angrily.."You know what forget it, im done with his games and i am most certainly done with yours" she opened the door..He didnt speak.."you know you should just leave and go back to wherever the hell it is you came from" she said as she left, slamming the door as she did so..

*#*#*#

Natalie stood outside Balsam PI, she really just needed someone to talk to and she knew that by bringing all of this to Gigi and Rex it would be opening a can of worms but right about now she didnt care, she opened the door and headed inside only to hear fainting laughing and a strange sound coming from another room, she stopped as she got to another door and much to her surprise and shock there was Rex and Gigi making out on the couch, she contemplated interupting them but instead she just left, now definitely wasnt the time and so she took off..

John made his way into Midnight Club, the place was packed as always but he was on a mission, someone there had been doing not so nice business, he remembered the dead girl that Michael mentioned, the one he had seen in the newspaper, and he was gonna find out who the son of a bitch was that did this but when he turned slightly he saw something surprising cause there was Michael sitting by the bar, a drink in hand and he walked over to him..

Michael spoke before John said anything.."You really just cant leave me the hell alone can you" he said dryly as he turned now and faced his brother..

"Let me get one of those" John said nonchalantly to the bartender as he sat down next to his brother.."Yeah well you should be happy now, were both in the dog house" John said as he stared back at the bar..

"am i suppose to feel bad for you, grateful?" Michael said sarcastically as he finished off his drink and stood, John put his hand out, slightly grabbing his brothers arm..

"we need to talk" John said as he looked a him..

"Your lucky i dont tear you to shreds" Michael yanked his arm back roughly.."we have nothing to say to each other" he turned from him..

"even if she is in trouble" John called out and Michael stopped and turned to look at him.."You should really sit back down"

"Listen you came here and did what you planned, you destroyed my life" Michael said as he came up to him..

"Oh please you were already on your way to doing that" John took a sip of his drink and Michael rolled his eyes..

"You know what, im not even going to give you the time of day" Michael huffed..

"can you just stop your self pity for one god damn second" John snapped..

Michael got in his face.."self pity? You destroyed my relationship!"

"You were lying to her, atleast take some responsibility for your own actions" John said with a shake of his head..

"we were happy" Michael snapped.."and you just couldnt bear to see that"

"is there a problem here" a very big man walked over to them, he looked like a bouncer of sorts..

"No, actually i am just leaving" Michael snapped as he spun from John who brought his attention back to his drink..

Michael made his way outside, he was fuming pissed as he began to walk across the darkened parking lot, he stopped when something caught his attention, a scent and it wasnt just any scent, it was the smell of blood and alot of it, he heard the sound of faint crying coming from across the parking lot and he quickly walked over there, only to stop as his eyes got wide.."You" he said in shock as he stared at the man hunched over the nearly lifeless body of a girl, he stood and grinned at Michael..."You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing" he yelled..

John took back one more drink as he sat there but a commotion by the door got his attention as people began to gather and then someone screamed as he jumped up, the smell of blood was thick and heavy in the air and he quickly made his way through the crowd but he stopped by the door as a gasp left his throat cause there was his brother, holding his neck as he laid on the ground, blood surrounding him as he gasped and tried to hold onto his life..

"Michael" he gasped as he pushed past everyone and dropped to his knees as Michael stared at him, his body beginning to convulse as people began to scatter and someone yelled that they were calling the cops.."jesus Michael" he said as he leaned down and touched his brothers neck that was torn..

Michael gargled and choked on his blood, his eyes getting wide as John began to panic.."Michael just calm down ok, its gonna be alright" he said as Michael looked at him and coughed up some blood and it landed on Johns face as he touched it and inhaled, his eyes got red as he stood there, it was vampire blood, one of the few things that was capable of killing them.."Michael who did this, who did it" John said as Michael looked at him, the life in his eyes dying out..."Michael...MICHAEL!" John shouted but Michaels head rolled to the side, his eyes staring up and within seconds he was on fire as John yelled.."NO! NO!" as he watched in horror..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Natalie found herself in front of the Angel square motel, she couldnt believe that she was reduced to going to see her mother Roxy, it wasnt as if they werent close or anything but Roxy definitley wasnt one for good advice but honestly right now she just wanted to be around someone and so she headed inside..

Her mother sat behind the large desk yelling at her computer as she played some game.."just give me a moment" Roxy said as she kept her eyes glued to the computer, not noticing who was standing there..

"You know yelling at the game doesnt help you to win" Natalie said as Roxy spun and looked at her with wide eyes..

"Natty! Oh my god Natty" she jumped up and ran around the desk, nearly knocking Natalie over as she hugged her tight..

"its nice to see you too Roxy" natalie said as she hugged her back..

"You know i should be pissed that you dont visit often" Roxy said as she pulled back and looked her daughter over.."but who am i kidding, you look amazing, how is your job, and that sexy doctor of yours" she grinned..

"work is good" natalie said as she avoided the subject of Michael and she glanced at a bottle of alcohol on the counter, it was scotch and she walked over to it.."You dont mind do you" she said as she quickly took a swig..

"Oh baby whats wrong" Roxy said with concern..

"Nothing just wanted to come by and see you" natalie lied..

"Uh huh, now let me ask you again, whats wrong baby" Roxy said as she walked over and Natalie sighed..

"Just life you know, the place looks nice" Natalie glanced around..

"its getting there, its been slow the last few weeks" Roxy said as she came back around the desk and began pouring herself a drink.."i saw Rex this morning"

"yeah he is doing good" Natalie said as she leaned against the counter..

"why dont you tell your dear old mom what is bothering you, are you and the doc fighting" Roxy said as she took a sip of her drink..

"something like that" Natalie sighed..

"its hard dating a doctor you know, their schedule is always crazy but i have seen the two of you together and its obvious he cares alot about you" Roxy began..

"Yeah well its complicated" Natalie sighed..

"when isnt it complicated when it comes to men, come sit" Roxy gestured for Natalie to have a seat and Natalie made her way over to a chair and sat down..

"lately i just dont know what is going on" Natalie finally said honestly..

John was miles away now and back in Port Charles as he shoved everything off the desk in his office just as a knock was heard.."What!" he barked angrily as the door opened some and then he saw his father standing there as he breathed heavy..

"is it true?" His father Thomas said as he looked at John who quickly looked away.."who did this" Thomas said as he walked in more..

"I should of been there" John said as he stared out the window, the guilt he felt was enormous, he may as well of been the one to kill his brother.."Im gonna find who did this" John finally turned and faced his father and began to walk past him..

"John just stay here, i will put men out" Thomas began..

"he didnt deserve to die like that" John yelled angrily.."i will find the son of a bitch and i will tear him apart" he said with red inflamed eyes..

His father came up to him fast and grabbed his arm.."Dont be stupid John"

"His death will not be in vain" John said through gritted teeth..

"the council is involved, let them do their jobs" Thomas said seriously..

"the council? The same council that let this lunatic hunt and kill, no...i will do this and i will do this my way" John moved past him again..

"this isnt your place John" Thomas yelled..

"Like hell its not, he was my brother!" John snapped at him and then he disappeared as Thomas stood there, sorrow filling his soul..

"Thomas is that you, i thought i heard you" His wife Eve said as she came into the room.."was John here?" Thomas didnt say anything as he kept his back turned and she brought her attention to the papers on the floor and the empty desk top.."You two arent fighting again are you" she said as she walked in front of him and then she stopped as she saw the look on his face.."Thomas, what is it, whats wrong" she began as fear crept through her..

"its Michael" he finally said as her eyes got wide..

"Michael? Where is he, did he come by, you know i wanted to see him, it has been so long" she began as Thomas just stared at her and slowly shook his head and it seemed as though realization was kicking in.."where is Michael" she said a bit frantically..

"I am so sorry" Thomas said as he went to touch her and she backed up..

"No...no, where is Michael, where is he" she said with panic in her eyes..

Seconds later a tall man was walking in, he was one of Thomas's close friends, and a friend of John, his name was Steele.."sir i came as soon as i heard" he began and then stopped as Eve looked at him..

"You stay by John, you stay by him and make sure he doesnt do anything stupid" Thomas said loud as Steele shook his head and then he took off as Eve stared at her husband..

"Oh my god, its happened" she said as she covered her mouth.."Oh dear god, NO!" she yelled as Thomas pulled her into his arms and she cried against him...

After a long and not so comfortable talk with Roxy, natalie made her way to the rooftop, she just needed time to be alone, time to think and so she headed up there to look out over the small city..

It was cool out tonight, the breeze was just enough to chill the skin and she walked over to the edge of the roof, her hands on the cement wall as she inhaled deep. What was she going to do about Michael, hell what was she going to do about John?

The sound of her phone going off stirred her from her thoughts as she looked at it and saw it was her uncle, she quickly answered.."everything ok Uncle Bo" she asked..

"I need you to meet me at the Midnight club" he said urgently as her heart began to race..

"the club, oh my god, was there" she said in shock..

"yes, another murder" Bo said with annoyance..

"Im on my way" Natalie said as she raced off the roof..

The scene at the club was a chaotic one, club goers were being ushered off by the police and questioned and it seems as though the entire police department was there as Natalie got out of her car and made her way through the crowd and over to her uncle who was talking to a fellow officer..He pointed her in the direction of where red tape was and she quickly walked over with her bag in hand.

Her nerves were shot as she rounded the corner and then she sucked in a deep breath cause there lay a young girl, her skin white and pale, blood surrounding her as she carefully made her way over and quickly began to get to work collecting as much evidence as she could...

She snapped a bunch of pictures and searched over the body for clues, her eyes stopped on the neck and the two puncture wounds there as she quickly swabbed the area..

"can you believe this, two murders in the same week" Brody said as he came over and she glanced at him and then continued checking over the body..

"I want every test we have run" Bo said as he came over and she stood now as she looked at him..

"any witnesses" she asked..

"None that are talking" he said as he ran a tired hand through his hair..

"Im gonna head back to the station, i will let you know what i find out" she said as she began to gather her stuff but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, someone actually as she froze and stared at him, it was John.."excuse me" she said as she walked past her uncle and straight to John.."what the hell are you doing here" she said angrily as he looked at her..

"the same thing as you" he said coldly..

"this is official police business, you need to leave" she snapped as she turned from him..

"natalie i need to talk to you" he called out and she stopped..

"I have nothing to say to you right now, ok" she said angrily as she quickly headed back to her car, she didnt have time to deal with him right now, she had a murder on her hands and she quickly headed to the police station..

Natalie continued working until her eyes began to close, the sound of her Uncles voice snapped her out of it.."anything yet?" he asked as she rubbed her face and looked at him..

"Not yet, they are running the dna on the hairs i found" she said as she wiped her eyes again..

"why dont you go home sweetheart, get some sleep" he said softly.."Maybe by then we will know something"

Natalie honestly didnt want to go home, she didnt know if Michael would be there or if John would, hell she hadnt heard from Michael since she had left.."thats an order natalie" Bo said with a soft smile as she looked at him now...

"Ok but im going to be back first thing in the morning" she said as she stood, her body was literally exhausted..

"Not too early, get some rest" Bo said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead..

As natalie got to the door of the townhouse it was quiet and dark as she stepped in and turned on the light, a gasp left her throat as she saw john sitting on the couch.."what are you doing here" she said with annoyance as he stood..

"i was worried about you" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"Im fine and you really need to leave, i thought i made myself clear earlier" she said as she walked into the kitchen but he followed her.."I have nothing to say to you" she said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, she didnt care that it was nearly 3 am now, she took a quick sip.."why are you still here" she said as she looked at him..

"natalie about tonight" he began as she huffed..

"You know im tired and im not in the mood" she went to walk past him but he stood in her way..

"something happened tonight" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"No shit sherlock, a girl was murdered" she said sarcastically.."You know i just dont get you, i mean what is your deal"

John contemplated what to say to her.." You know what i dont care, im tired" she pushed past him..

"Michaels gone" he called out and she stopped now as he followed her in the livingroom..

She turned and faced him.."what is that suppose to mean" she huffed..

"he left" John said quickly as he looked at her..

"you know what, why dont you leave, there is the door" she snapped, she wasnt in the mood for his games..

"he left natalie ok and its just not safe for you to be here alone" he began as she looked at him with wide eyes..

"Your brother wouldnt just leave, he has a job here, a life, something you know nothing about" she began to walk again..

"then you dont know him that well" he said low as she turned and faced him..

"are you just trying to make me upset" she snapped at him..

"Im trying to be honest with you" he began and she laughed some..

"Honest? You havent been honest since you came into this town and i dont need your protection, i can take care of myself" she stormed past him..

"No you cant" he grabbed her arm as she got into the hall and she spun around and faced him..

"dont tell me what i can and can not do" she yanked her arm back.."You dont know me, you know nothing about me"

"Michael is gone and im not leaving you here with some sick murderer on the streets" he said honestly..

"You really have issues John, mabe you should seek some help" she snapped at him..

Within seconds he had her back against the wall as she gasped.."Your not safe" he said in a serious tone, it caught her off guard as she stood there..

"The only one i need protecting from is you" she said honestly.."Now leave" her words were weaker then she would of liked..

"all i have done is try to protect you" he said as he looked at her..

"No, no you havent, all you have done is try" she began as he moved closer to her and her voice got stuck in her throat..

"Im not leaving" he said as he looked at her, he had such a seriousness in his eyes, it caught her by surprise..He backed up from her.." You should get some sleep" he said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"this is my place, you cant just stay here" she said as she finally regained herself..He kept walking back into the livingroom.."your not welcome here" she called out and yet he kept walking and then he sat on the couch.."you know what, screw you John" she snapped as she stormed down the hall and got to her room, slamming the door shut behind her, seriously what the hell was his deal.

She finished off her beer and took her phone out of her pocket and she looked at it, no missed calls or messages from Michael, he wouldnt just leave, would he, no, she wouldnt believe that, she would call him tomorrow, she would and she would figure something out..

John sat on the couch as images crossed his head, he saw his brother laying on the ground, holding his neck, the image made him sick, how the hell was he going to explain this to natalie, she wouldnt understand, he quickly got up and went to the kitchen, he grabbed the bottle out of the freezer and went to take a drink from it but it was empty, he shook his head as he stood there..

"that shit will kill you" a voice said from behind him and he knew exactlly who it was..

"Sneaking up on me like that could get you killed" he said as he turned now and faced Steele.."My father put you up to this?"

"Your always so paranoid John, a simple Hey would of done" Steele smiled some and John put the bottle down.."Im sorry about Michael" Steele said low..

"I watched him" John said as he walked across the kitchen.."i saw the look in his eye"

"we will find out who did this" Steele began..

"and then what? The council has their say, maybe a few hundred years in the ground for punishment" John said bitterly and then he looked at Steele.."I will get my own kind of justice"

"John dont do this" Steele began..

"why the hell not, are you gonna say its not worth it" John said angrily..

"I wasnt going to" Steele swallowed hard..

"it is my fault that he is dead and i wont" John began as he turned from Steele.."I will find who is involved"

"then let me help you" Steele said as John looked at him..

"Help me? The only one you have ever helped is my father" John said sarcastically..

"he was my friend too" Steele said as John looked at him.."Let me help you"

"why so you can run back to my father and tell him everything, no thanks, i work alone" John said as he walked past Steele but they both stopped talking as they saw a wide eyed Natalie standing in the doorway staring at them..

"Lilly? Holy shit Lilly" Steele said as he walked over to her and she backed up as her heart raced, who the hell was this now!

"thats not Lilly, her name is Natalie" John said uncomfortably..

"Like hell its not" Steele grinned as he walked over to her and she backed up more..

"who the hell are you" she finally said loudly as Steele stopped finally and looked at her and then at John.."who the hell is this" she said towards John..

"this is a friend of mine" John began..

"your really not her, but i mean the resemblence" Steele began as John looked at him hard and shook his head..

Natalie didnt know what the hell to think, aparently she really really looked like that Lilliana chick, what the hell!

"dont mind him its been a long night" John began..

"Unbelievable, so your just taking over the place now" Natalie said angrily as she looked at John..

"Im Steele" he finally said as Natalie looked at this massive long haired guy, seriously what was it with these gorgeous men just showing up.."i wasnt trying to intrude" he began..

"Oh i dont blame you"Natalie began as she looked at John.."this asshole on the other hand"

Steele couldnt help the small laugh that left his mouth as Natalie shot him a look.."Im sorry, i should probably go" he walked over to the doorway.."i'll be in touch" he said to John and then he looked at Natalie.."Nice to meet you Natalie" he said as he walked away and Natalie waited til she heard the door close and then she looked back at John..

"what the hell was that" she snapped at him..

"You should really get some sleep" John said as he went to walk past her..

"so now you just let whoever the hell you want come into my place"she was pissed..

"its late, your cranky" John began as he made his way into the livingroom..

"Cranky? Im fucking pissed" she snapped as she followed him.."who the hell do you think you are, just wait til Michael gets here"

"Michael is gone!" he snapped as he looked at her and his tone took her by surprise.."he is not coming back" he said softer now as he sat on the couch and she just stood there, completely shocked, he looked serious and upset, it was confusing..

"Michaels not gone" she finally said as he looked at her but he didnt say anything, the expression in his face made her stomach tighten.."he's not gone, he wouldnt just leave" she said as her voice cracked some.."he wouldnt and i will prove it" she snapped as she quickly dialed her phone and waited, it rang a few times and then went to voicemail.."Michael when you get this, call me" she said and then hung up the phone.."he didnt just leave" she said again as she began dialing another number frantically..

"Lanview University Hospital, how may i direct your call" the woman on the other end said..

"This is Natalie Balsam, i need to talk to Michael Mcbain" she said quickly..

"Please hold" the woman said as Natalie looked at John and she rolled her eyes..

Seconds later she was transferred and another woman answered.."Miss Balsam?"

"Im looking for Michael McBain" she said quickly as she began to pace..

"doctor McBain isnt here, he had a family emergency and had to leave town, i could leave a message for you for when he gets back" the woman said as Natalie felt her stomach drop..

"not thank you" she said as she hung up and stared at her phone..Was he really gone, and because of her..

"natalie" John stood now and she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes..

"dont..." she snapped at him and then spun around, heading down the hall..

"natalie just wait" John said as he got to the hall..

"You did this, you made him leave" she yelled at him.."stay the hell out of my face" she yelled as she got to her room and slammed the door as the tears began to fall, Michael was gone, he was really gone, he had just left and as much as she wanted to blame John for this she knew the only one she could really blame was herself..

Natalie cried herself to sleep in her room, when she awoke the sun was pouring in the window and she groaned as she glanced at the clock, another day at work it would seem even though right about now she could care less about any of that, she glanced at the empty side of the bed and then quickly got up.

She felt like a zombie as she headed out of her room in search of coffee and she smelt it as soon as she got to the livingroom, part of wondered if Michael came back and she ran into the kitchen only to stop when she saw John standing there. He had seen the glimmer of hope in her eyes and it quickly faded, he hated how much it hurt to actually see the love she had for his brother..

"Your still here" she said dryly..

"I made coffee" he said quietly and she shook her head..

"yeah well oddly enough i dont feel like having any" she said as she turned to walk out of the room but his hand was on her arm..

"Im sorry ok, i was out of line" he said apologetically..

She didnt face him as she stood there and then he let go of her arm.."I got to ready for work" she said as she walked to her room, she honestly had nothing more to say to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Work proved to be just the distraction she needed cause some of the results had come back, the ones on the hairs for starters and she was a bit shocked at what she saw, because at first she had assumed they had just come from the victim and the person in question but there was another hair, one that didnt belong to either of them, she stared at the evidence in front of her as brody stood behind her..

"do we have the survalliance tapes from the club" she asked as she looked over at him..

"Yeah but Natalie" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"I just want to look at them, thats all" she said with a sigh..

"I could get in trouble for this" he shook his head..

"i thought we were friends" she said with a pout, it was known that her pouty face did wonders and apparently right now it was going to prove her right..

"fine, but i swear natalie, dont tell anyone that I" he began..

"Scouts honor" she said as she held her fingers up..

"You were never a scout" he shook his head..

"this may be true" she began..."Please can i see the tapes" she said sweetly..

"Fine, fine...but i didnt help you" he said as she smiled, oh she would get to the bottom of this, that was for sure..

John stood in the parking lot of The Midnight Club and he crouched on the ground where Michael had laid, he put his hand on it and closed his eyes..

"were gonna find who did this to him" Steele said as John looked up..

"what are you doing here" John said as he stood, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts..

"Im here to help you, i told you that" Steele said as John ran a hand through his hair.."when did you find out about Lilly" he asked as John looked at him.."did Michael know?"

"You know i thought you said you were here to help" John walked past him..

"pardon me for being shocked when i saw her, that is her" Steele began..

"yeah well she doesnt know it yet" John sighed..

"wow thats pretty fucked up, did Michael" Steele began..

"yes he knew, he knew before i did" John shook his head..

"Oh man that had to be a shocker" Steele ran his hand through his hair.."so what are you gonna do"

"right now im a bit more concerned on finding the son of a bitch who" his words trailed..

"well im here to help, just tell me what i have to do" Steele said as John looked at him, honestly right now he could use all the help he could get cause whoever did this had some sort of plan, that much he did know and having a rouge murdering vampire on the streets was definitely not a good thing, not a good thing at all..

Natalie watched the survalliance tape and sipped coffee as she did so, it was only the inside of the club and as of right now it didnt look like anything unusal, well until she saw someone familiar and for a moment she thought she was seeing things but there he was, clear as day, Michael and she moved in closer to watch..

He was at the bar, alone it would seem, he was drinking, he looked upset and she couldnt help but feel the ache in her heart as she sat there watching, he was there because of her, by why that place, it definitely wasnt a place he would go to, hell he had been pissed when he knew she had gone there.

Seeing him sit there was almost too much to bear and she almost turned the tape off for a moment but then she saw someone else and her eyes got wide, it was John and he was coming over to the bar as well. She couldnt see what they were saying but Michael looked pissed and they shared some words, heated words and then a large man walked over to them, Michael walked away as John sat there. What the hell had John said to him, what was their conversation about? She watched some more, it seemed as though John was just sitting there, drinking but then something caught his attention and he jumped up, he looked upset and then she was racing to the door.

She couldnt see anymore, there was no outside survalliance, had he seen the young girl who was murdered, had he been there? Her mind began to go through all of the scenerios, but she knew the only way to find out what had happened was to find John, he definitely knew more than he was saying and she was going to find out just what that was..

The sound of natalie's phone ringing snapped her from her thoughts as she glanced at it and saw it was Gigi, she quickly answered.."hey Gi"

"hey Nat, i heard about the murder at the club"

"it hasnt even hit the news yet" natalie began but then again she knew it didnt have to when her best friend was a private investigator..

"and your point is" Gigi sighed.."Listen when i was there i got a number of one of the guys, im gonna call him"

"I dont think you should do that Gi, its not safe" Natalie said honestly..

"Im not gonna meet him in some back alley, actually i was hoping that maybe you and the doc to show up there, you know for like backup" she began as Natalie sighed.."Oh no, whats that sigh for, whats wrong"

"nothing, its just...Michael is gone" Natalie said low..

"gone? Huh" Gigi said in shock.."Like at work?"

"Like gone, gone Gi" Natalie sighed again..

"Ok hold up, why is he gone, what the heck happened" she sounded concerned..

"its a long story" natalie said honestly.."i was going to tell you last night but" she drifted off as she remembered seeing Gigi and her brother in the midst of making out..

"Oh, last night" Gigi swallowed noisily..

"yeah last night, anything you want to tell me" Natalie tried to take the attention off of herself..

"what? Last night i was working" Gigi began to ramble..

"I stopped by the building" Natalie began..

"You what? When?" Gigi said nervously..

"it was late" Natalie said as she looked back at the video on the screen..

"Listen nat i can explain" Gigi said quickly..."me and your brother"

"its fine ok, you dont have to tell me, i saw enough" Natalie didnt want her to continue..

"Nothing happened i swear, i mean something happened but its not what you think" Gigi continued.."what exactlly did you see"

"enough, i saw enough" Natalie shook her head..I mean in all honesty she was happy for Gigi and Rex, they were like her two favorite people in this world, why wouldnt she be happy..

Gigi took a deep breath.."yeah well it was weird ok and now Rex is being all, well strange"

"when isnt he strange" Natalie couldnt help but laugh..

"You know what i mean Nat, even stranger" Gigi sighed.."but enough about that, what happened with Michael"

"i really dont want to talk about it Gi, and honestly i dont think you should meet up with this guy, he could be dangerous" Natalie began..

"and thats exactlly why i am meeting him in a public place, he may know something Natalie" Gigi said honestly.."You could always come"

"I seriously dont think that will be a good idea plus it may weird him out a bit if i am just sitting there being a third wheel" Natalie began..

"yeah i hadnt thought about that" Gigi began.."are you ok"

"Im fine, i have work so thats good" Natalie said honestly..

"yeah well work and a broken heart dont mix well" Gigi said softly..

"I'll be fine, maybe it was for the best you know, no one is ever really that perfect anyways" Natalie sighed..

"you know i didnt really mean that when i said it Nat, i really wanted things to work out with you and him" Gigi said honestly..

"yeah well, shit happens" Natalie said dryly..

"is his brother still here, or did he leave too" Gigi asked and now Natalie took a deep breath.."i take that as he is still here"

"i really dont want to talk about that" natalie said with annoyance..

"ok i wont push then but listen i will be ok tonight, im gonna head over to Capricorn, its a busy place and it will be fine" Gigi began..

"You know maybe i could show up after all" Natalie said as the wheels in her head began turning..

"Oh Nat i dont want you to if your not feeling up to it"

"yeah well there is something i need to take care of anyways" natalie looked back at the tv and at John on the monitor.."I'll meet you up there say around 7-ish"

"Ok, its a date" Gigi said as they hung up and Natalie stared at the tv screen, she was going to get her answers one way or another and with that she grabbed her purse and headed out..

Natalie got home to an empty house, it was a really surreal feeling as she looked around, she made her way down the hall to her room but she stopped when she saw Johns door open and she couldnt help it as she pushed it open only to see it was empty as well and so she walked in.

She moved to closet and was surprised to see a bunch of clothes in there as she pushed things aside, she quickly went over to the dressers and began going through his drawers..Nothing just some more clothes, but then she saw something, it looked like a picture and it was hidden under some shirts and she pulled it out and gasped as she looked at it, it looked just like her, i mean exactlly, this had to be Lilliana..

"hasnt anyone ever told you that its rude to snoop" Johns voice said from behind her as she jumped and spun around, dropping the picture on the ground as he walked over and picked it up..

"its not snooping when its my place" she said angrily.."is that her"

John looked at the picture and then at her.."yes" he said as he walked past her and put it back in the drawer..

"why would you have a picture of Michaels dead fiancee" she said with curiosity...

"why do you ask so many questions" he said dryly..

"I just find it a bit odd that you carry around a picture of her" she said as he looked at her..

"Michael wasnt the only one involved with her" he said as he closed the drawer..

Natalie blinked in shock, it all seemed to be making sense now, the antimosity between the two.."so this is a normal thing for you then, chasing after something that isnt yours" she said a bit sarcastically..

"Lets get something straight here natalie, i dont chase after whats not mine, i take whats mine" he said as he stared at her and it made her swallow hard..

"wow you are an arrogant bastard huh" she said with a roll of her eyes as she began walking to the door..But his hand as on her arm before she could leave..

"you apparently have something on your mind, why dont you say it" he said as she spun and faced him..

"you know what your right, i do have something on my mind" she yanked her arm back as he stood there..."what were you doing at the club last night and why was Michael there" she put her hands on her hips..

"You are very resourceful, arent you" he smirked some..

"Just answer the damn question, what were you and Michael arguing about, is that why he left" she snapped at him..

"You dont really want to know" he said as he walked past her..

"hey" she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.."I asked you a question" she snapped as she spun and then her back was against the wall..

"You , OK... we were arguing about you" he snapped at her as she gasped.."Happy now" he was breathing heavy as she stood there in shock..

"why me" she finally said quietly and now he shook his head but he didnt move away from her..

"dont try and act like you have no idea what im talking about, your a smart girl, im sure you can figure it out" he kept her boxed in with his arms and for a moment she couldnt think.."do you really think you were the only one having dreams" her breathing hitched as she stood there..

"dreams are just dreams" she said with her heart racing..

"are they now?" he leaned in closer and then her phone began to ring as he backed up from her and moved back into the livingroom as she answered it..

"everything ok Gi?" Natalie said as she walked down the hall..

"Yeah i was just making sure that you will be coming tonight" she said nervously..

"I'll be there, capricorn at 7" Natalie said as she swallowed hard and then hung up, she made her way into the livingroom where John was now standing in front of the fireplace..

"i didnt want him to leave" John said as he kept his back turned to her and there was an emotion in his voice, it sounded like regret.."I didnt ask him to leave if thats what you are thinking" he finally faced her now..

"regardless it was his choice to leave" she said honestly as she stood there, she took a deep breath.."I need your help" her words shocked him as he looked at her with wide eyes..

"My help?" he said in shock..

"its not that i want it, i just, well i need it" she said as he walked over to her.."Im trying to find who murdered those girls" she began..

"you dont need to worry about that Natalie" he said as he walked past her..

"you saying that isnt going to make me stop ok, i need this, i need the distraction" she said as he stopped.."You owe me that much"

He took a deep breath as he stood there, his back facing her..

"You dont need to get into the middle of this Natalie" he said with a heavy breath..

"Im already in the middle ok" she said as he looked at her now..

"there are things you dont understand" he said seriously..

"then make me understand, two women are dead and it doesnt make any sense" she said honestly..

"there are bad people in the world" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"dont tell me what i already know, there will always be bad people" she said sarcastically.."will you help me or not"

"I dont know what exactlly you think i can do" he walked from her..He hated that she was getting herself in the middle of this cause putting herself in the middle also put her in danger..

"Well for starters you know things about that club" she began..

"its just some club Natalie" he said with a shake of his head..

"there is something going on there and im going to find out one way or another" she said adamently as he faced her now..

"you are very stubborn" he said as he looked at her..

"and your point is" she shrugged her shoulders at him..

"if i help you then i want you to promise me that you wont go to that club ever again" he said seriously..

"what is it with you and this club, seriously the place is just a hang out for freaks" she said with a sigh..

"fine, then humor me, dont go by the club and i will help you" he said as he looked at her..

"fine, i wont go to the club" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"i mean it natalie, i dont like being lied too" he said with a seriousness to his voice and she rolled her eyes again..

"fine...fine...i wont go" she huffed..

"what do you need from me" he asked as she thought about it for a moment..

"well for starters i want you to leave, i dont need a babysitter" she began..

"im not leaving" he said sternly..

"You seriously cant just stay here" she said with a shake of her head..

"try me" he smiled..

"this is my place ok, my name is on the lease" she said as she put her hands on her hips..

"My brothers name is on the lease too and since i am family" he said with a raised eyebrow..

"yeah well that is all null and void now dont you think" she said a bit bitterly..

"why are you so adament about me leaving, its not like you dont have the space" he shook his head..

"because i said so" she huffed...

"yeah well thats not good enough" he walked over to her.."is it because of your dreams?"

"i told you dreams are just that, dreams" she said as she walked from him before he could reach her.."and honestly i dont know why you are staying here, you came here for your brother and like you said he is gone" she kept her back turned from him..

"You know why i am staying Natalie" he said as she turned and faced him now..

"actually i dont ok" she said honestly..

And then he was walking over to her as she backed up some.."tell me something natalie and be honest"

"what is it about honesty" she said sarcastically but he was still walking over to her and her breathing hitched..

"they do say honesty is the best policy" he raised an eyebrow at her as he stopped a few feet from her.."what do you see when you look at me"

"besides a sociopath?" she said sarcastically..

"Now thats a bit harsh dont you think, i may of acted a bit crazy" he smiled.."but a sociopath, thats a bit extreme"

"what are you trying to get at here" she huffed..

"from the first time i saw you, there was something there, something undeniable" he said honestly..

She swallowed hard.."You came onto me when i was with your brother, thats more like creepy and stalker-ish" she said sarcastically as she went to walk past him but he stepped in her way..

"Now whose the liar?" he said as he stood in front of her.."you feel something for me, i know you do" he said honestly and she swallowed hard.."and i know this cause i feel it too" he said as he stepped closer to her and she literally couldnt breath.."Now you asked for my help, so ..." he moved back from her as she tried to regain herself..

"Um" she honestly didnt know what to say and then the doorbell rang as she stood there, somewhat dumbfounded.."I have to get that" she said as she walked past him and quickly opened the door only to see her brother standing there..

"we need to talk nat" he began as he stepped in and then stopped when he saw John standing there.."Oh you have company" he said in shock..

"Um Rex this is John, Michaels brother" she began as he looked at John.."this is my brother Rex"

"nice to meet you Rex" John said as he outstretched his hand and Rex cautiously shook it.."we'll finish this later" John said as he walked out of the room and down the hall..

"since when is Michaels brother here" he said in shock and for the first time natalei had wished that maybe Gigi had said something cause now she had a bunch of explaining to do and she honestly didnt want to do it..

"Long story" natalie shook her head.."everything ok cause im suppose to be somewhere"

"everything is not ok, my life is officially falling apart" Rex said with a sigh as he walked over to her couch and flopped onto it, she quickly looked at her watch, so she may be a little late for Gigi, crap, this night was getting better and better..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Natalie sat down and listened and Rex vented about Gigi, she was actually quite shocked that Rex was this affected by her, she had never seen him act like this with anyone, he had always been the player when it came to women but as he sat there now complaining about Gigi and the mixed signals, well she actually felt bad for him, he had fallen for Gigi and hard...

"cant you just talk to her, like get a feel for what she is thinking" he said with hope in his eyes..

"Your seriously wanting me to do this" natalie couldnt believe it.."You really like her" she said in shock..

"Uh yeah, duh nat, i mean im not gonna get all emotional and shit" he said as he shook his head..Natalie couldnt help the small laugh that left her throat, he really was falling for Gigi!.."what?"

"Nothing, just give me a moment to digest all of this ok" she said as he rolled his eyes.."its just, i mean you both act like you cant stand each other" she said honestly..

"yeah and she still pisses me the hell off" Rex began as Natalie rolled her eyes.."come on your suppose to help your lil brother out here"

"well i mean i can try Rex" she began as he grinned big..

"I knew i could count on you" he stood now and so did she.."I just, well you know, play it off cool" he continued..

"as if i am not cool" she said sarcastically as he just stared at her..

"Ok so saying that your cool is really uncool" he said sarcastically as he walked over to her and hugged her tight..."Your the best"

"yeah i keep on hearing that" she said with a shake of her head as she walked him to the door..

"so where exactlly are you heading off too, and where is Michael" he said as he stopped at the door..

"another time Rex, i gotta run" she said as she quickly grabbed her purse, she didnt want to have to see John again..

"his brother gives me the creeps" he added as she rolled her eyes as she closed the door and they both went their seperate ways..

Capricorn was busy as she arrived, the place was so packed with people that she had a hard time making her way through, she had never seen it so packed and so she headed to the bar, maybe with a drink and a better view she could pick out Gigi.

As she got to the bar she ordered a simple beer and sipped it as she looked around.."looking for someone" the bartender said as she glanced back at the tall blonde guy..

"yeah actually, my friend, she has short reddish brown hair, like this tall" she said as she moved her hands and he looked at her like she was crazy.."she is really skinny, green eyes"

"I dont know what to tell you, i see a bunch of people here everynight and that description is like 50% of the girls here" he said honestly as she sighed and looked back out to the crowd..

She began to make her way through the crowd of people dancing and drinking, seriously this place was huge, she quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Gigi letting her know she was there and then she made her way over to a table and sat down as she sipped her beer..

The beer honestly went too fast and still no word about Gigi as she headed to the bar for another beer but as she got up and headed across the club she stopped when she saw him and she sighed loudly as he came over..

"i dont believe we were done having our talk" John said as he got in front of her..

"and i dont remember inviting you out" she said sarcastically as she walked past him and he followed..

"yeah well we were in the middle of a conversation, everything ok with your brother" he said as she stopped and faced him now.

"Not like you werent snooping im sure, seriously what are you doing here" she huffed..

"No need to be rude" he began as she turned and headed back over to the bar..Seriously where was Gigi, she glanced at her phone again with annoyance.."waiting for someone?" he said as she got to the bar and she turned and looked at him..

"You know what, as a matter of fact i am" she sighed.."so if you dont mind" she turned back to the bar and made her order..

"is it a guy?" he continued as she rolled her eyes..

"seriously, its none of your business" she said sarcastically..

"so its not a guy?" he cocked his head to the side..

"does it really matter, last time i looked i was single and free to do what i wanted" she snapped..

"you really are defensive tonight" he said as he leaned against the bar..

"and you are being a stalker" she said as she grabbed her beer and walked past him once more as she scanned the place, it wasnt like Gigi to not respond to her, she began another text..

"You moved on pretty quick from my brother" he began as she sighed again..

"why are you still here" she huffed..

"why wont you tell me who you are waiting for" he raised an eyebrow and before she could answer her phone began to ring and she looked at it, seeing it was Gigi, she quickly answered as she ignored John..

"where the heck are you, im here and looking for you" she said with a sigh as she turned her back on John but she didnt hear anything in return except some static and a faint rustling sound.."Gigi? Hello? Where are you" Natalie said again but she couldnt hear well do to the sound of the music pouring through the club, she began to walk towards a hall so she could hear better.."gigi?" she said again as she pressed the phone to her ear and then the line went dead as she looked at her phone..

"whats wrong" John asked from behind her as she sighed with annoyance..

"for your information i am suppose to be meeting Gigi here, ok..happy now" she said angrily..

"well was that her?" he asked with a bit of confusion..

"It was her number but i couldnt hear anything else" she began as her heart began to race, my god what if something had happened to Gigi, what if that guy from the freak club had done something to her, apparently John could see the look in her eye..

"what is it?" he asked with concern..

Natalie looked back at her phone.."she was suppose to be meeting this guy tonight, a guy from the other club" she said low as she stared at her phone..

"what!" John yelled in shock.."why the hell would she do that" he actually seemed concerned it was strange..

"None of your business" Natalie snapped at him and then he grabbed her phone right from her hand.."Hey!" she yelled out as he redialed the last number and then he looked at her..he had a look of absolute dread on his face and it made her feel sick..

"it went straight to voicemail" he said as he handed her the phone back as he stood there in heavy thought..

"Listen she probably just decided to call it a night, im sure she will call any minute" natalie began but even she didnt believe that..

"who was the guy" he asked seriously and the tone of his voice made her stomach tie in knots.."who was he natalie"

"i dont know, just...just some guy" she finally said as he huffed and then ran a hand through his hair..

"and what made you think this would be a good idea" he huffed as he looked around..

"i dont know why your being pissy with me, she's my friend!" she snapped..

"yeah well your friend could be in some serious trouble" he said with annoyance as he headed down the hall and towards the exit as natalie followed..

"what the hell does that mean" she snapped as she caught up to him.."hey i asked you a question" she grabbed his arm and he spun around, he looked pissed..

"I told you that fucking club was dangerous and now your friend is missing, what the hell is wrong with you" he snapped and she quickly let go of his arm.."this isnt good" he began to pace and now she was really freaking worried..

"Listen Gigi is a smart girl, a tough girl, im sure" she began as he looked at her..

"two women are dead and you yourself said you think it has something to do with that club" he snapped and she swallowed hard.." she was suppose to be here, right?" he looked almost frantic..

"yeah" she said quietly as he quickly walked back out to the club and natalie trailed behind him as he looked around and then closed his eyes, he looked heavy in thought.."what, what are you doing"

"just give me a minute" he said as he inhaled deep as images flashed before his eyes, he could see Gigi with some guy, they had been here, not to long ago too but they left..He quickly opened his eyes and began walking fast to the front door of the club as natalie raced after him..

"where are you going" she called out as they got outside and he stopped..

"Im gonna get your friend before something bad happens to her" he said seriously..

"and how exactlly are you going to do that, i dont even know where she is" she said with confusion..

"I do" he said calmly.."just go home and wait there" he said in a clipped tone..

"Like hell i am, you dont even have a car" she snapped at him and he sighed deep and heavy, its not like he could just whip down the street right in front of her, then they would have another huge problem.."how do you know where she is" she began..

"do you want to find your friend or not" he snapped as he walked over to her car and she quickly followed.."give me the keys"

"what? No..this is my car" she said in shock..

"just give me the damn keys natalie" he snapped again..

"No...your freaking me out, your not driving my car" she yelled at him..

"do you want your friend to die!" he yelled and her eyes got wide.."cause she will, i can guarentee you that"

"How do you know" she said with fear coursing through her as he walked up to her and roughly grabbed her purse and grabbed her keys..

"get in the car" he snapped as he walked over to it and she was in shock, like literally, what the hell did he know about this guy who was with Gigi!.."I will leave without you" he said warningly and she ran over to the passenger side door and quickly jumped in..

"you know its really rude to just take someones car keys" she snapped as he started up her small coupe and then proceeded in peeling out of the parking lot as she quickly grabbed for her seat belt.."are you insane" she yelled out as he began speeding down the road..

"can you just for one moment shut the hell up" he yelled at her as he weaved in and out of the night traffic and she held on for dear life, i mean hell he was going to kill them driving like that..

"can you atleast slow down" she said with fear but he ignored her as he continued driving like a bat out of hell..

Natalie didnt even know her car could go that fast and the smell of burning rubber was everywhere, she literally was about to have a heart attack as she held on for dear life and then he was pulling down a familiar road, it was the one that lead to the freak club and she looked at him..

"why would she go here, she wouldnt go here" she said with fear coursing through her...he didnt say anything and then they were pulling into the large parking lot that was very packed..

He stopped the car as natalie tried to regain her breathing..he looked at her and moved in close.."dont move, i mean it" he said deadly serious and then he was getting out as she sat there, holy hell what was going on! She watched as he ran inside the building and it took her another minute to get her barrings and then she too was getting out of the car and heading inside, if Gigi was there then she was gonna find her!

It was like dejavu in the that club, it looked like all the same people were there and that damn techno music was playing as well as strobe lights flashing everywhere, Natalie made her way to the bar for a better look, it was hard seeing anything with all those flashing lights, as she got to the bar she looked around, it was impossible, she wasnt going to see anything like that but then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black hair and she recognized him almost immediately, how couldnt she he was taller then anyone else there, it was the guy who had come to see John at her place and she quickly walked towards him..

He seemed even bigger as he stood there with his back turned to her and she quickly tapped him on his back as he spun around and looked down at her.."can i help you" he began and then he blinked a bit in shock.."natalie, what are you doing here" he said with a raised eyebrow..

"wheres john" she snapped at him and he smirked a bit at her..

"chasing after him already darling" he grinned but before she could answer John walked up..

"what part of stay in the car dont you understand" he snapped at her..

"excuse you, she is MY friend" she snapped back at him..

"I hate to break up this lovers quarrel, but" Steele began as Natalie looked at him..

"this is not a lovers quarrel, your friend here is being an ass" she snapped..

"Oh so now i am an ass, im trying to help YOUR friend here" John huffed with anger..

"why dont you both just calm down, how about a drink" Steele looked at them both and John just huffed as he walked over to the bar and natalie huffed as she watched him.."he isnt so bad you know" Steele began as she looked back at him..

"My friend is missing do you know where she is" she said with annoyance..

"and i would know that how?" he said with a shake of his head and she huffed..

"You know what, nevermind, i dont know why he came here" she snapped as she turned from him but he put his big hand on her arm and stopped her..

"what does your friend look like" he asked as she looked at him..

"nevermind you know what, she aint here, i know she isnt here" she turned from him but he touched her arm again and she spun around and glared at him..

"Ok im just trying to help" he said as he let go of her arm..

"fine" she said sarcastically.."she has short reddish brown hair, like in a pixie cut and she is a little taller then me and petite" she said with a roll of her eyes..He looked at her without saying anything and she rolled her eyes again..."nevemind" she snapped as she turned from him, John was sitting at the bar now drinking red wine as she huffed..

"she has a small tinklebell tattoo on her upper back" Steele called out as she spun and faced him..

Her eyes wide with shock as she walked back over to him.."You've seen her"

"I believe so, she is really cute but looks like she can be one hell of a bitch" he smirked.."she was here a little while ago, actually i was gonna try and talk to her, is she single?" he grinned...

"where was she, did you see where she went" she said almost frantically as John came back over, he seemed calmer now.."he saw her here" she said towards John..

"is she in trouble" Steele asked as he looked at John..

"which way did she go?" John asked seriously..

"i assumed the bathroom, whats going on" Steele said as John took off across the club and natalie wasnt far behind, neither was Steele..John made his way down a hall and Natalie felt her stomach drop, my god what if something had happened to her, she would never forgive herself..

John stopped infront of a door and then within seconds he was literally bardging in as Steele pushed past natalie in a hurry..

"what the fuck you doing man" John yelled as the tall man from the club the other night, wolf she believed his name was stood up from the couch, and Natalie looked in and saw what looked like a passed out Gigi on the couch, John grabbed the guy by the shirt as natalie rushed to Gigi's side..

"man i wasnt doing anything, just having fun" the guy began..

"fun with a incoherent girl!" Steele snapped angrily..

"Gigi are you ok" Natalie said frantically as she touched for a pulse on her friend and then she saw it, two big bloody marks on her neck and she gasped as John looked at her...

"You better hope she is fucking alive you son of a bitch" John snapped as he pushed the guy at Steele who immediately grabbed him..

"I was just having fun, i swear, you can have the bitch, i dont want her" wolf said with fear..

"call her a bitch again and see what i do" Steele yanked him close as John came over to the couch where Gigi was laying..

"she's bleeding, that fucker bit her!" natalie yelled as she jumped up..

John reached for her pulse as he stood there.."she is still alive" he said as he looked at Steele and they shared a look, one that natalie didnt understand..

"get the fuck out of here Wolf and if i see you around here again" He shoved the guy towards the door and then he took off running as Steele walked over to John..

"is she going to be ok, did he really bite her, we need to call the cops" Natalie said as she grabbed her phone and John took it out of her hands before she could react..

"we need to go now, she will be fine" John said as he looked at Steele again..

"No we need to call the cops, we need to get her an ambulance" natalie said frantically..

"get your car" John said to her as he looked back at Gigi.."I said now god damn it" he yelled and this time Natalie jumped.."go with her" John said as he looked back at Gigi and then tossed the keys to Steele and then Natalie watched as he picked up a limp Gigi..

"Oh my god, is she dying" she said with tears as she looked at her friends lifeless body..

"get her out of here and pull into the back" John said to steele as he looked back at Gigi.."Hurry!" he yelled frantically now..

"Time to go" Steele said as he took Natalie by the arm..

"But Gigi, oh my god, is she going to be ok" she couldnt stop the tears from falling..

"steele we dont have time" John said warningly and then Steele was literally dragging a crying Natalie out of the room, she had no idea what was happening but it looked bad, really really bad..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Everything seemed like a blur as Natalie paced the large living room of this massive pent house apartment that was Steele's, the guys had taken Gigi into a room and told Natalie to stay back, she had assumed Steele was a doctor, he had to be right, i mean Gigi looked like she was dying and John wouldnt let her call the cops, why the hell couldnt she call them, i mean she worked for them, the anxiety building up in her was almost too much to take, and after five minutes of trying to figure out what was going on she headed to the room they disappeared in but just then John stepped out and closed the door..

"is she ok?" she could barely get the words out as he looked at her, something was wrong, she could feel it but he just walked past her.."say something, we can call my uncle, we can call someone" she cried out as he stopped now a few feet away..

"Your friend" he took a deep breath and let it out.."she will be ok" he said as he walked towards the kitchen but he never looked at her..

"Ok? What does that mean, is he a doctor" she said as she followed after him and he rummaged through the fridge and then pulled out a bottle of red wine and proceeded in pouring himself a glass.."what the hell is going on here, we should of called the cops, what if that was him, the murderer!" she yelled out as he looked at her now and took a sip..

"thats not the guy your looking for" he said dryly as he sipped some more..

"what the hell, how do you even know that, he bit her, what if he has rabis or something worse!" she yelled and he took another sip, she was beyond pissed now as she reached for the bottle but he was quicker and he yanked it back.."Oh so now i cant have a drink"

"you should sit down natalie, getting all riled up isnt going to help anyone" he said calmly, almost too calmly..

"My friend is laying in a room with some guy i dont know and she looks like she is dying" she yelled and he closed his eyes for a moment.."what the hell is wrong with you" she yelled just as Steele came out of the room and she ran over to him.."is she ok, is she awake, i need to see her" she said frantically as Steele looked at John and then at her, he didnt say anything either.."what the fuck, out of my way" she yelled but he stood in front of the door..

"are you going to tell her or am i" Steele said towards John..

"tell me? Tell me what?" she said as she looked at both of them, she literally felt like she would be sick..

"she's not ready" John said as he walked up to them..

"Not ready for what? Why are you talking in code!' she yelled as she looked at John..

"yeah well she is gonna find out sooner or later" Steele said towards John..

"You know what screw this, give me my damn phone i am calling my uncle!" she snapped angrily as tears went down her cheeks, she had no idea what the hell was going on but she was gonna get someone here to help.

"your not calling your uncle" John said dryly to her and she blinked in shock..

"excuse me, yes i am!" she yelled..

"your making this worse, just tell her john" Steele raised his voice..

"Oh and by telling her is going to make it better" John said with a shake of his head..

"Listen i dont know what the hell is going on but if you dont let me go in there and see her" she yelled as she looked at Steele..

Steele looked at John and they shared another look and then she pushed past him as her hand went on the door.."natalie wait" John finally called out and she swallowed hard.."before you go in there" he began as she looked at him now, she was literally terrified at what she would see, she could only imagine it now, Gigi was dead and it was all her fault..She would have to tell her family, she would have to tell rex.."i need to tell you something" he continued as Steele walked past them..

"I need a drink" steele said as he walked into the kitchen and Natalie stood there, her hand on the door knob..

She knew he had something to say and she could tell by the code talk and his look that it was big and definitely not good.."Please just have a seat" he said softer this time and then he looked at Steele.."can you get natalie a drink, a strong one" he sounded so serious she thought she would faint as her hand dropped off the door and she slowly walked to the couch and sat down as he followed..

"she's dead isnt she" she said as tears fell down her face..

"natalie she's not dead" he said as she looked at them..

"if she's not dead then why are you looking at me like that, and what do you need to tell me" she wiped her face as she sat there and steele came over and handed her a drink, she honestly didnt care what it was as she took a huge swig of it, it was strong and it burnt her throat as she swallowed it..

John took a seat across from her as he took another sip of his drink.."Like i was saying, Gigi isnt dead natalie" he said as he looked at Steele and Natalie looked between the two of them.."I cant do it" John said as he stood now and ran a hand through his hair, he really felt torn cause he knew once she knew what was going on with Gigi , that Gigi had joined the life of the undead, well, needless to say he knew she wouldnt handle that too well..

"Just tell me already!" Natalie yelled out..

"natalie your friend in there" Steele began as Natalie looked at him an John paced the livingroom, she could see he was panicking, why was he panicking, it made her even more anxious..She looked back at Steele.."she's a vampire Natalie" his words made her blink repeatedly..

"what? She's a what, are you insane, is this your idea of a joke!" she began angrily as she stood now, she couldnt believe this, they were going to joke about this now!

"i told you she wasnt ready" John shook his head..

"well she is gonna have to get ready" Steele said as he looked at her..

"Your both unbelievable, do you think im a fucking moron" she snapped as she walked past Steele and she quickly got to the door.."You both can go to hell" she snapped as she opened the door and went inside, slamming the door behind her as they looked at one another..

"You know she is probably gonna pass out" Steele said as John ran a hand through his hair..

"yep not to mention" John began and as if on cue they heard a loud scream from the room and they looked at each other as they ran over there and once inside they saw Natalie standing there, her face as white as a ghost as she stared down at Gigi's pale body and the hint of fangs peeking out from her mouth, she quickly looked at them..

"what the hell did you do to her!" she yelled frantically..

"hey we didnt do anything" Steele said quickly..

"Like hell you didnt, did you think that would be funny, you son of a bitch" she yelled as she ran up to John and went to hit him but he caught her hands..

"she's coming to" Steele said as he walked over to the bed and natalie quickly turned around as Gigi's eyes began to open.."hey there beautiful" Steele said as Gigi blinked a few times and Natalie gasped as she saw her eyes, they were as red as flames..

"what...what happened" Gigi's words were soft and barely above a whisper..

"Oh my god, what happened to her eyes" natalie said in shock as Steele looked at her..

"Na..Natalie?" Gigi whispered and turned her head towards her friend..

"Oh my god Gigi" Natalie ran over to Gigi who was sitting up now as she looked around and natalie stopped as she got closer to her, a look of shock on her face..

"what, whats wrong" Gigi said as she looked at them..

"Your...your mouth" natalie gasped as Gigi looked at her with wide eyes..

"whats wrong with my mouth" she said as she touched her mouth and then quickly yanked her hand back as she touched a fang..."what the fuck is that!" Gigi said in fear and that was all natalie heard as her vision began to go fuzzy and she fell backwards as John caught her as she passed out.."Oh my god, is she ok" Gigi said with fear as John picked her up..

"put her in the spare room" Steele said as he looked back at Gigi..

"who the hell are you and what the hell is going on" Gigi said in fear..

Steele looked at John who just nodded his head and left the room as Steele brought his attention back to Gigi.."where the hell am i" Gigi said as she looked around..

"My name is Steele and im going to help you Gigi" he said as he looked at her..

"Help me? Help me with what" she said a bit angrily as she felt a weird sensation on her neck and she touched it only to pull her hand back and see blood.."Oh my god, im bleeding...Im bleeding" she began frantically..

"Just calm down ok, your going to be fine" Steele said as Gigi jumped up now..

"Im bleeding, Oh my god" she ran to a large mirror and inspected her neck as her eyes got wide and then she gasped as she covered her mouth.."what the fuck" she said as she looked at herself.."what the fuck is wrong with me"

"Nothing is wrong Gigi, its just...well" Steele said as he came over to her and her eyes got wide.."there is no easy way to tell you this"

"Oh my god i think im gonna have a heart attack, i think im gonna be sick" Gigi said as she hunched over in pain, her stomach ached something horrible, it was like menstral cramps times a million..

"You need to feed, the first time is always the worst" Steele said as she looked up at him as if he was crazy..

"feed, what the hell are you talking about" she yelled at him..

"you'll feel better once you do, trust me" he began as she watched in horror as he rolled up his sleeve and then proceeded in making a small cut on his forearm as she backed up..

"what the hell are you doing" she yelled in fear..."are you crazy"

"its not as good as the fresh stuff but its a hell of alot better then the packaged stuff in my fridge" Steele said nonchalantly..

"get away from me you freak" Gigi backed up more as her stomach twisted hard and she cried out..

"just stop fighting it and drink" Steele said a bit more urgently...

"Drink? Are you crazy, im not" she began to yell as a pool of blood began to settle on his arm and the scent did something to her, she couldnt explain it, it was like she could only focus on that, it called to her..

"come on Gigi, its ok, you need it" Steele said as he walked closer to her and she wanted to run, she wanted to scream but she found herself moving closer to him as she stared at his arm.."it'll take the pain away, i promise" he said low as she got in front of him and she looked up at him and then back at his arm.."go on" he said soothingly..

"i...i cant" she said as she stood there, this just seemed so wrong, what the hell was wrong with her, since when had she ever wanted to taste someones blood? She honestly felt like she was dreaming or hallucinating..

"yes you can" he said as he moved closer to her and she inhaled deep, god it smelt so sweet, she could almost taste it and then she was as she grabbed his arm and sunk her fangs into it as she groaned and drank hungrily as he stood there holding out his arm.."ok thats enough" Steele said with a groan as she continued to suck against him..."Gigi enough" he said as he yanked his arm back and she stood there breathing heavy, blood on her lips as she looked at him..

"what the hell am i" she said in shock as she looked at him..

"You already know the answer to that" he said as he looked at his arm and watched the wound close up and so did she as she gasped..

"Oh my god" she said as she covered her mouth.."Im a...Im a..."

"A vampire" Steele said calmly as she gasped again..

John watched as Natalie slept, she looked so peaceful but he knew that wouldnt last long, he couldnt help himself as he brushed some of her red hair from her face and his mind flashed back to another time..

Lillana stood by the old fireplace as she leaned against it, tears falling down her cheek as she stared into the flames..The sound of footsteps made her turn to see John coming into the large livingroom.

"why did he have to go, he promised he wouldnt leave, he promised he wouldnt leave me" she cried as John walked over to her.."this war makes no sense and now he is gone to fight with them" she cried as John took her in his arms..

"shhhh Lilly, it will be ok, he will come back" he said softly as she looked up at him now..

"You cant know for sure, i told him not to go" she cried as John brushed some of the tears that had fallen..

"he felt an obligation to go" John said as she shook her head..

"His obligation was here, with me not fighting some stupid war" she said angrily.."i dont see you running off to fight this war, why him, why now!"

"i just dont know, i wish i had an answer for you" he said softly..

"god i just want to die, i just want to die right now" she cried and then sank to her knees as she covered her face, John crouched down and looked at her.."I hate him, i hate him so much"

"You dont mean that" John said as she looked at him..

"Like hell i dont" she snapped at him.."we were suppose to be married" she yelled with tears as he stared at her.."it hurts so bad" she leaned forward as her head went into John chest.."Please, please help me... just make it stop" she cried as he held her..

John was snapped from his thoughts as natalie groaned some and he sat next to her on the bed as her eyes began to flutter open and then they shot open as fear crossed her face..

"hey, its ok, your ok" John said softly as she looked at him, images passing through her head and then she gasped when she remembered looking at Gigi and she quickly sat up as she looked around, she was hyperventilating..

"oh my god, gigi" she said as she looked around..

"Gigi is fine" he said as she looked at him..

"fine? No she is not fine, i have to call someone, a doctor, she needs a doctor" she said frantically as she went to get up but John pushed her back down..

"You need to relax and breathe" he said calmly..

"How the hell are you being so calm right now, her mouth, her eyes" she felt her heart racing dangerously hard..

"she's fine Natalie, trust me" he began..

"Trust you, Trust you!" she yelled as she tried to get up again but her legs gave way and she nearly fell as John caught her..

"Your gonna hurt yourself" he said more sternly now..

"what the hell is going on here, she's not..she cant be, its not real" she said with heavy breaths..

"your friend is alive, be happy for that" he said as he placed her back on the bed..

"alive? How the hell, i dont...i just" she said as she leaned over and began to breath deeply..

"Ok maybe not alive but she is ok" he said as she looked at him..

"your not joking are you" she said in fear, she couldnt believe this was happening, i mean seriously was this happening? He nodded his head no as she looked at him.."Oh my god, how...i mean how is that even possible and how are you not freaking out" she said as she bent over again and tried to control her rapid breathing, he didnt answer and she looked at him again..."how did you know" her words came out just above a whisper..He just looked at her and her eyes got wide.."are you...are you" she couldnt say the next words..

"a vampire?" he said as he looked at her.."Yes, im a vampire natalie"

Now there are a few things in this world that have shocked natalie, first being when she learned that there wasnt a santa claus or easter bunny for that matter and this shocking news was right up there with that, she honestly felt like she had fell into the rabbit hole and she was alice in wonderland.

John didnt say anything as they sat there in awkward silence as she tried to let all of this digest, she didnt understand how any of this could be true, i mean if it was true how could this go on for so long without anyone noticing, surely the government or the CIA knew something..

"if you have questions" he finally said to break the silence plus her sudden quietness was starting to freak him out, he didnt know what to expect from her, was she going to start screaming and running, was she going to go into shock?

She looked over at him and opened her mouth and then quickly closed it as she stared back out into the room.."how is this possible" she finally said as she looked back at him..

"i really dont know what you want me to say, it just is" he said calmly and she stared back into the room..

"so you are.." her words trailed.."and you drink.." she swallowed hard and then her eyes got wide as a light bulb went off in her head and she looked at him.."is michael?" He nodded his head and she almost wanted to laugh, suddenly alot of this was making sense.."is that why he left" she began as John stood now.."Is Steele?" she said as he looked at her.."wow, how many others are there"

"alot" John said as she stood now and wobblied some as he looked at her..

"Im fine" she said as she looked at him.."so that club, those people"

"some of them are, some of them just want to be" he said as he walked over to the window and looked out of it..

"and you just live amongst us, and no one knows" she said in shock..

"basically" he said as he stared out the window..

"and now Gigi, she is.." she swallowed hard..

"One of us, yes" he said as he looked at her now..

"My god" she said as she sat back down, she felt lightheaded.."will she be ok, is she ok" she said quietly..

"she will be fine, it will just take some adjusting" he said as he looked at her..

"adjusting? You make it seem like she changed religions or something" she said sarcastically as she shook her head.."so all those times i saw you drinking wine" she looked at him..

"looks can be decieving" he said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"so you dont eat anything" she said in shock..and he nodded his head.."but Michael, he would eat, i would see him, he loved pizza"

"i didnt say it was impossible, its just, uncomfortable" he said as he walked across the room.."You cant keep anything in your stomach long, im sure you noticed he would go into the bathroom alot, especially after eating", she was quiet as he turned and looked at her.."Like i said, everything takes adjusting"

"she wont die?" she asked as he looked at her.."how old is Michael, how old are you" he walked over to the door..

"i think thats enough for now, its alot to digest" he said as he opened the door.."Im gonna go check on Steele and Gigi" he said as he left the room and Natalie sat there, this was definitely alot to digest, way too much to be exact..

John made his way into the livingroom where Steele and Gigi sat now, she looked up at him as he came into the room..

"You feeling ok?" John asked as she stared at her hands..

"as good as can be considering" she said quietly.."is natalie ok, does she..." her words trailed as she looked at John, he nodded his head.."I should go talk to her"

"I dont know if that is a good idea" Steele said as Gigi looked at him..

"she is my best friend" she said to him..

"and she could also be a meal to you" Steele said as John walked in the kitchen to get his drink..

"You think im gonna try and bite her, im not a monster" she snapped as she stood and so did Steele..

"Im just saying that this is all very new for you and being around natalie alone could be dangerous for her" he said as she swallowed hard..

"I would never hurt her" she said honestly..

"Maybe not intentionally" he said as she looked back at her hands..

"she is probably scared, confused" Gigi said as tears began to well up in her eyes..

"i will go with you" Steele said as she looked up at him..

"Ok" she nodded her head and Steele looked at John who was now leaning against the kitchen counter as he sipped his drink and then they both headed to the bedroom..

Johns mind began to wander as he sipped his drink..

It had officially been a month since Michael had left for war and needless to say things were filled with tension in the house, Lilly hadnt been herself for days now, she was becoming more and more depressed by the day and honestly he was worried for her and well quite frankly he was pissed at michael for leaving cause now he had to deal with the aftermath..

He had been bringing Lilly food to her room for nearly a week now, sometimes he had to just sit there and make sure she ate, she was losing so much weight, he was worried about her..

He got to her room with a tray full of food as he knocked, she didnt answer and he walked in..She was laying in the bed with her back turned to him, he could hear her crying again, he hated to hear her cry..

"i brought you some lunch" he said..

"im not hungry" she said weakly as she laid there..

"Lilly you need to eat" he said with concern..

"he could be dead right now and i wouldnt even know" she said with tears..

"you cant think like that Lilly, he will come back" he began as she turned and looked at him now..

"You dont know that, you dont know anything" she snapped at him as he put the tray down..

"i know that my brother loves you and he will do everything he can to come back to you" he said honestly..

"Just go away John, just go away and leave me alone" she said as she rolled back on her side..

"You cant just lay here everyday, i wont watch you just fade away" he finally said as he raised his voice..

"dont tell me what to do, i dont take orders from you" she snapped at him as she sat up.."Just go already" she yelled as she went to get up but her legs gave way as she fell to the ground and John was by her side as she began to cry, he pulled her up into his arms as he sat on the floor.."I just feel so alone, so lost" she cried against him..

"Your not alone Lilly" he said softly as he pushed some of the hair from her face and she looked up at him and something in the air took over, maybe the emotion, he wasnt sure but before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were colliding in the softest of kisses..

Natalie looked up as the door opened and Gigi cautiously walked in with Steele, natalie stiffened immediately as Gigi looked at her and swallowed hard..

"Your ok?" Natalie said a bit in shock, she looked better now..

Gigi nodded her head.."im ok"

"does it...does it hurt" Natalie felt the tears welling up in her eyes..

"No" Gigi shook her head again.."natalie im so sorry" Gigi said with tears..

"you dont need to apologize" Natalie said as a few tears fell down her cheek..

"Please dont be scared of me, i just couldnt bear it" Gigi began as Natalie stood now and quickly walked over to Gigi who backed up some..

"Im not scared of you gigi, your my, my best friend" Natalie said with tears as Gigi quickly looked to Steele for reassurance and he nodded his head and then the girls were hugging each other as he stood there and they cried..

John looked up at the door as Steele and the girls came out, he hadnt heard screaming so that was a good thing, Steele nodded at him as he finished off his drink and the girls headed to the couch and sat down..

"this is your place?" Gigi said to steele as he grabbed his glass from the table and he took a sip.."Its nice" she said as she looked at natalie..

"thanks, would you like a drink" he asked both of them..

They answered in unison.."yes" and then he was moving in the kitchen..

Gigi looked at John as he came into the livingroom and sat across from them.."thank you for coming to look for me" she said honestly..

"any friend of Natalie's is a friend of mine" he said as he glanced at natalie who stared at her hands, she felt bad now as if she had given him a hard time when in all reality he had found Gigi and saved her, sort of..

"yeah well your a good friend to have" Gigi smiled softly as she looked at Natalie..

"well ladies, were gonna have a bunch to talk about, so drink up" Steele said as he handed them each a glass, natalie damn near guzzled hers as Gigi looked into her glass and the red liquid in it..

"is that" natalie swallowed hard as she looked at Gigi and then Steele..

"If you have a weak stomach i wouldnt watch" Steele began as Gigi looked at natalie and then back at the glass..

"it isnt half bad" Gigi said as she took a sip and Natalie cringed some inside as she quickly looked away and then finished off her drink, she had no idea what it was but it was strong and strong was good..

"can i get another" Natalie said as she looked up at Steele who smiled and grabbed her glass as he walked into the kitchen..

"there are rules Gigi" John began as she sipped her drink and both girls looked at him.."you cant break these rules, your one of us now"

Natalie stared back at her hands, she honestly didnt know if she would ever get use to the idea but honestly did she had a choice cause it sure as hell didnt seem like it, her best friend was a vampire, a blood sucking vampire and to make matters worse she was in a room with two other vampires, talk about intimidating and absolutely horrifying at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Natalie really felt like a third wheel as John and Steele began to explain to Gigi the so called vampire rules, she was still having a hard time believing all of this, her best friend was a vampire, and so was John, this all seemed so unreal.

Gigi though seemed to be taking the news better then natalie had expected, maybe cause she had already believed in the idea but natalie couldnt help but wonder what all of this meant now for Gigi and for everyone else, surely she couldnt just go on with life like she had before, things were different now.

Halfway through the conversation natalie had excused herself to the bathroom, in all honesty she just needed a moment, listening to them all talk about this as if it was nothing was a bit unnerving not to mention the drinks she had flowing in her were making her head fuzzy.

Her mind went back to Michael and she couldnt help but wonder, is this why he really left, was he afraid she would of found out, i mean eventually she would of right, its not like someone can go on for so long without aging or perhaps he wasnt planning on being around for a while to start with, now that thought was a bit depressing..

She stared at herself in the mirror, was any of this real, was she dreaming cause she sure felt like she was, her eyes looked red and glossy in the mirror and she stared at them more, somehow she was trying to make sense of all of this, a knock on the door startled her..

"You alright in there" John said outside the door and she knew she would have to come out and face him and so she took a deep breath and opened the door.."You ok?" he asked again..

"sure" she forced a smile..

"its alot to take in" he began..

"you think?" she said with a shake of her head..

"you know its getting late, we should head back" he began as she stared down at her knotted hands, could she really let him back in her house now after knowing all of this, was she even safe around him? I mean granted he hadnt tried to drain her blood yet, actually he had been the opposite but still the knowledge she knew now definitely changed things alot.."you know i wouldnt hurt you right" he asked as he looked at her.."natalie i wouldnt hurt you" he said again as she looked up at him..

"i know" she said quietly.."what about Gigi" she asked as he ran a hand through his hair..

"Steele said she could stay here until things settle down a bit" he began as her eyes got wide..

"she doesnt even know him" she said in shock, i mean technically now they were all the same but still, she definitely couldnt see Gigi going for this..

"its for the best plus she seems ok about it" John said as Natalie blinked in surprise..

"I really doubt that" she began as laughing was heard in the living room, it was Gigi's laugh and natalie stepped out of the bathroom and glanced down the hall and low and behold Gigi was laughing with Steele, it was shocking to see her like that, she looked comfortable, happy even..

"trust me Steele will take good care of her" John said as she continued to stare at her friend, it was amazing but looking at Gigi now, she looked different, more carefree then normal..Gigi looked at her as she stood in the hallway and she smiled a little bit as Natalie walked back into the livingroom and Gigi stood now..

"You ok Nat" she asked with concern as she walked over to her..

"were gonna head out of here" John said as he walked over to Steele..

"are you sure you want to stay here" Natalie said quietly as she looked at her friend..

"i dont really feel quite comfortable going home yet" Gigi said nervously...

Natalie walked off to the side as the guys continued to talk, Gigi followed as Steele kept his eye on her.."you dont even know him Gi" Natalie said with concern..

"yeah well its sort of irrelivant right now, dont you think" Gigi said honestly..

"I guess, im just...i mean what if he, what if" natalie began..

"im going to be fine natalie, i promise" she said reassuringly..

"what about Rex, what am i suppose to say to him" Natalie said as Gigi sighed a little.."he really likes you Gi, i mean he came over tonight" Natalie began and Gigi looked down at her feet..

"I care about him too Nat, but i cant just act like nothing has changed" she said as she looked up at Natalie.."I just dont have the hang of all of this, you under stand right?"

"I just feel like i am losing my best friend" Natalie said honestly..

"Your not losing me nat, you could never lose me" Gigi said as she hugged natalie and then she inhaled deep and quickly pulled back.."but i think i need to just lay low for a bit" she backed up some, before natalie could say anything John and Steele came walking over..

"You ready?" John asked as Natalie looked at him..

"its gonna be alright darling" Steele said towards Natalie as she sighed deep..

"yeah im ready to go" she finally said..

Natalie was quiet for the car ride home, she hadnt even fought with him when he took it upon himself to drive, honestly she was a bit drunk and with all the news she had learned today she wasnt sure if driving was the best thing for her.

John didnt say anything either as he drove, by the time they got to the townhouse he finally looked at her.."Gigi will be ok" he said as she looked at him..

"You keep on saying that" she said quietly..

"You dont believe me" he looked momentarily hurt but it passed quick..

"i really dont know what to believe right now and its late" she said as she got out of the car and so did he, they walked to the door in silence...

As they got inside John spoke.."You havent eatened anything, are you hungry" he said as she looked at him..

"No thanks i think im just going to head to bed" she said as she turned from him and then made her way down the hall, all she wanted right now was to lay in her bed and pray that she would fall asleep quickly..

Sleep eventually did come for her, she was sure the alcohol had helped but her dreams, rather yet nightmares didnt make for a rested sleep. She drempt of red eyes, fangs and alot of blood and when she woke with a scream as she sat up she saw John come rushing into the room through the darkness...

"Natalie are you ok" he asked with concern as she sat up and breathed heavy.."hey its ok, your ok" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair back and she looked at him now, their eyes locking, they stayed like that for a moment as she swallowed hard, my god this man was beautiful, vampire or not.."you have no idea how beautiful you are" he said as his fingers lingered on her cheek and she had to look away, he was too close.."dont be ashamed of your beauty" he said as he tilted her chin some so that she looked at him..

And then it was happening, his lips were moving towards hers slowly, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion, she felt her own body moving towards his, her lips parting slightly as contact was made and then he kissed her, softly, almost as if in invitation and she was all to willing to accept as he opened his eyes and looked at her, they were a darker shade of blue now, it was hypnotic and very arousing..

And then as if time sped up her hands were in his long soft hair, drawing his mouth to hers as he pulled her against him, kissing her urgently, his tongue lapping roughly against hers as deep groans left his mouth..

And then he was pushing her down onto the bed as his weight pressed into her, she couldnt believe this was happening and she couldnt believe that she had been so willing, there was something about him, she felt so drawn to him, like ridiculously so but images of her nightmare came crashing back as her eyes shot open and as if he noticed a change in her body, he immediately broke contact with her mouth as her eyes opened..

She felt embarassed as she rolled her head to the side and he moved back some more now.."its too soon" he said low as he ran his hand through his hair..

She looked at him now..."yeah its just" she couldnt find the right words..

"I understand" he sat up now.."Listen im gonna let you get some sleep" he said as he stood up..

"John listen" she said as he got to the door and he stopped but he didnt look at her.."Im just really confused right now"

"get some sleep Natalie" he said softly and then he was leaving the room as she sat there..

John stood outside her door for a moment and then he headed into the livingroom..

Natalie laid in bed for about another hour but she couldnt sleep even though she knew that she would regret it in the morning when she had to head to work, she made her way into the living room where John sat in the darkness, he looked over at her..

"You dont sleep, do you" she asked as she stood there fidgeting with her hands..

"No, not really" he said as she stared back at her hands..

"How old are you" she had so many questions that needed to be answered..

"almost 200 i think" he cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking..

"wow, thats pretty old" she said as she looked at him, it was amazing how good he looked, i mean he looked better then good, he looked amazing..

"I was thirty one when it happened" he said as an explanation..

"Oh" she moved into the living room more and took a seat on a nearby chair.."how did it happen"

He stared back out into the darkness..."Michael had gone away on war, when he came back" he said low and she swallowed hard.."well lets just say that he wasnt the same person i remembered".

"Michael changed you?" she felt the lump forming in her throat..he just looked at her..."do you remember your family before" her words trailed..

"its a bit fuzzy, i remember more after the change" he began as his thoughts went to Lilly.."after a few years of being a bit out of control, i finally met the man who changed Michael, he was like a father to me"

"is he still alive" she asked with curiosity, it all seemed to make sense now, why Michael was so secretive, why he kept his family hidden, she was almost thankful for it now..

"he's nearly four hundred years old and my mother about the same" he said nonchalantly..

"wow" she said in shock.."do you talk to them?"

"fairly often" he said as he leaned his head back..

"have you heard from Michael" she couldnt help but ask.."does he know that i know"

He couldnt bring himself to tell her the truth as he sat there, part of him wanted to but he didnt want to deal with the consequences, she had already had too way to much information for a mortal to handle..

"No i havent" he said as she stared back at her hands..

"You know maybe its for the best" she said quietly and then she got up.."i think im gonna have some coffee" she said as she headed into the kitchen to make a pot.

As she waited for the coffee to brew he walked into the kitchen and she knew he was there but she didnt look at him.."do you think it was a vampire that killed those women" she tried to make small talk as he stood there..

"I know it was" he said as he walked into the kitchen more.."its just narrowing it down" he said as she looked at him now..

"How do you do that" she began with curiosity..

"trust me the lanview pd isnt the only one looking for him" he said nonchalantly..

"you mean others , like you" she said in shock..

"You remember the rules, right, well...killing is one of them" he said as she poured herself a cup of coffee..

"so you can go around and change at will but you cant kill" she said a bit sarcastically..

"I didnt say that" he said seriously..

"what does that mean, is Gigi in trouble" Natalie said with wide eyes..

"well not her, she couldnt help that but that vamp, yeah he will get his" John said dryly..

"what exactlly does that mean" she said as she blinked in shock..

"everything needs to go through the council, and if someone was thinking of changing another then it would have to go through them first, the council" he began as she looked at him confused.."think of it as the united states government, there are people who make rules and there are those who help to enforce those rules"

"will they kill him" she asked in surprise..

"No but he will probably wish he was dead" he said dryly..

"Oh" she said quietly and then she stared at her coffee.."do you miss it" she finally asked as he looked at her confused now.."you know, being...human" she swallowed hard..

"sometimes, its hard to watch people you care about die" he said honestly..

"have you ever changed anyone" she asked and he didnt answer now..

"You know it really is late" he said as he stood..

"but you dont sleep" she said as she watched him..

"You do and you have work in the morning" he said as he turned to leave the room..

"You know i am more than capable of staying awake and still doing my job" she said a bit sarcastically as he stood by the doorway..

"yeah well there are far more entertaining things to do then sleep Natalie" he said surprisingly as she swallowed hard and he looked at her.."so either i get some distance from you or maybe i wont be held accountable for my actions" he said as he left the room and she finally let out the breath she had been holding, hoy shit, what the hell was that?

John was in his room by the time natalie came out of the kitchen an as she got closer to his door she contemplated knocking but then what good would that do, her life was complicated enough and sleeping with yet another vampire definitely wouldnt make this uncomplicated, she quickly headed to her own room and closed the door.

Natalie decided to head to work early, there was no use sitting at home when she knew she wasnt about to get anymore sleep and so at nearly 6am, about two hours early she headed to work, atleast it would be the graveyard shift still and maybe she could get so work done, something to get her mind off of the last 24 hours.

She made her way to her office and the station resembled a deserted town, only a few officers about and a night guard who looked more than ready to end his shift, she made quick small talk with him and headed into her office, turning on the light and then closing the door as she walked to her desk but a sound caught her attention and she spun around only to see she wasnt alone..

"Jesus" she said in shock as she looked at the dark haired man who stood by the door, leaning on it actually.."can i help you" she said as her breathing began to escalate..

"I never thought i would lay eyes on you again, but here you are" the man said a bit sinister like as she gasped and backed up some..

"who are you, i think you need to leave" she said in the strongest voice she could muster, she had no idea who this guy was but his looks alone made her skin crawl..

"is that really any way to say Hi" the man moved closer and she instinctively grabbed for her purse but it seemed as though he moved with lightening speed and he was right there, pinning her to the desk.."I wouldnt do that if i were you" his fangs were right there and she gasped..

"what do you want" she said with fear as he kept her boxed in with his arms..

"you dont remember me, do you" he grinned as he leaned in more..

"Please...i dont ..." her body began to shake with fear..

"Oh...your so scared, arent you" he whispered as he leaned into her and inhaled against her neck as she gasped again..

"Please" she said with a shakened voice..

"You smell as sweet as i remember Lilly, so sweet" he whispered..

"Im not...Im not lilly" she said as her voice was barely audible..

"Oh trust me, you are" he grinned as he opened his mouth wide and she went to let out a scream as she saw his fangs come closer to her neck but the sound of the door opening made her jump as she looked up, she was sitting at her desk, confused, disoriented..She saw her uncle standing at the door with a strange look on his face..

"you ok sweetheart" he asked as he walked in more..before she could answer he spoke again.."how long have you been here, you didnt sleep here did you?" he asked with concern..

"No" she looked around the room more, was it just a dream.."I couldnt sleep so i came in early, guess i fell asleep after all" she said as she tried to understand what the hell had just happened..

"everything ok with you and Michael" he asked and she knew right now she didnt want to have this conversation with him..

"sure, everything is fine" she lied...

"well im glad, i just wanted to drop off these files" he said as he held some folders in his hand..

"sure i will take a look at them" she said as she stood and he walked over and placed them on her desk..

"You sure your ok, you look a little pale" he said with concern again and she forced a smile now..

"im fine, i should probably get some coffee though, you know to wake up a bit" she kept her forced smile on..

"Ok well you do that and take your time looking over the files" he said as he walked her out of the room and then she headed to the break room as he walked to his office, she quickly glanced at her watch and for a moment she stopped in her tracks, it was nearly 9 am, what the hell..

"Oh hey nat i got some of those samples back from the crime scene for you" one of the lab techs said as she looked up quickly.."You alright" he asked with concern..

"yeah, just a long night, about those samples" she said quickly..

"You know its the weirdest thing, there were definitely three different hair samples, one belonged to the girl, the others im not so sure, i ran them through the database and nothing" he said with a shake of his head..

"Yeah well maybe our killer has been keeping a low key for awhile" she began as he nodded his head..

"Your probaby right, but its weird, i mean the hair samples, they were aged" he said with a perplexed looked..

"aged?" she swallowed hard..

"Usually hair samples are only like a year old at best, i mean we lose hair all the time but those two other samples were alot older"

"how old are we talking here" she asked as she looked at him..

"well im having an analysis run on them again cause there has to be some sort of mistake, i mean..." his voice trailed..

"bradley, how old" she asked again, more urgently now..

He looked around so that he could make sure no one was listening.."over a hundred years old" he said as she gasped.."I know, freaky, right...im sure it was a mistake" he shook his head..

"sure...a mistake" she said nervously..

"well i will see you later" he said as he walked past her and she stood there, she was shocked and even more confused then before now..

Natalie drank about two cups of coffee as she sat in her office, thankfully the files on her desk kept her pre-occupied as she tried not to think of her very vivid dream, seriously all of this talk about vampires was apparently weighing a toll on her body..

She became deep in concentration on the file before her when a knock was heard and she jumped only to see John come in..She went to say something but the look on his face changed as he looked around.."who was in here" he said almost frantically as she looked at him confused..

"Uh, hello to you to" she said sarcastically..

"Im serious, someone was here" he said as he walked in more and looked around..

"This is a police station, alot of people are in here, what is your deal" she said with annoyance, she seriously wasnt in the mood for this right now..

"Yeah well im sure you dont have many of my kind frequenting your office" he said as he looked at her and she suddenly remembered her dream and apparently he had noticed the change in her.."what? What happened?"

"nothing its just" she remembered her dream some more as he came up to her.."i just, i had this weird dream" she began..

"a dream?" he said as he looked at her..

"there was this guy" her voiced trailed..

"and... Natalie what happened with this guy" he said with aggitation..

She looked at her hands then at him.."he...he called me Lilly and then" she looked back down.."he went to bite me" her words came out quietly..

"son of a bitch" he snapped as she looked at him.."thats wasnt a dream natalie, that was real, he was here" he looked pissed and she just didnt get it, she didnt understand it, how could that of been real?

"But it was a dream, i fell asleep, i woke up" she began to ramble as fear began to course through her body..

"I knew i caught his scent" he continued as he began to pace now..

"Your freaking me out" she said honestly..

"I should of known that he was gonna come" he said as he shook his head..

"what the hell are you talking about" she said with a scared voice..

He finally stopped pacing and looked at her.."that man he is the one that killed" his voice trailed for a moment as he thought of how to say this.."he killed Lilliana" his words made her gasp as she stood there..

"he what, what the hell does that have to do with me" she began as she remembered his words and she felt sick.."Oh my god he thinks im her"..John turned from her now and she felt even sicker.."what arent you telling me, why the hell would he come here, im not that girl, im not lilliana" she began and John sighed deep...

"but you are" his words shocked her as she looked at him..

"what? Are you crazy" she said with a shake of her head.."im natalie, you know this"

"I know none of this makes since to you but its true, you are lilliana,...reborn" she had to sit as he stood there..

"No...i cant be, im not...this is crazy" she said as she began to breathe heavy..

"why do you think we have such a connection Natalie, even how things were with Michael, Natalie its true, you are her" he said quietly..

"Your just trying to mess with my head" she snapped..

"Im trying to be honest with you" he said honestly..

"Bullshit, by feeding me some crazy story, seriously maybe you need some therapy" she said angrily, this couldnt be true, it just couldnt!

"Look at me natalie, look at me and tell me you dont feel something, something so strong that you cant deny it" he said as he moved closer to her, she couldnt speak.."you cant deny it cause its real, and your soul knows, you love me, you belong to me" he began as she got up now..

"You really are out of your mind" she snapped at him as her heart raced just as the door opened and her uncle walked in..

"is everything ok in here" Bo said with concern as John backed up from her..

"yeah its fine, John here was just leaving" she said quickly as her uncle looked at him..

"well not before i talk to him" Bo said seriously..

Natalie felt her stomach twist into knots, what the hell was it now?

"Is there something i can help you with" John said dryly to him..

"actually there is, when was the last time you saw your brother" Bo asked as Natalie swallowed hard..

"what does this have to do with anything Bo" Natalie looked at her uncle..

"he left town didnt he" he said to her and she blinked in shock.."I called the hospital, he left a few days ago" she didnt know what to say..He looked back at john.."where is your brother"

"what does this have to do with anything" Natalie finally interjected.."Ok so he left, end of story" she was getting mad now..

"one of those hairs that you found belonged to him, Natalie... Michael is being charged as a suspect in those murders" Bo said seriously and she couldnt help the gasp that left her mouth..

"My brother is no murderer" John finally spoke loudly as Bo looked at him..

"then tell me where he is cause he has alot of explaining to do" Bo said as he looked at the both of them and Natalie had to sit down, she literally felt like she would faint..


End file.
